what i think really happend in Tanget
by Kylie Carter Reese
Summary: So, this is what I feel really happend in the ep Tanget. Ok, well I'm at a stump. I was at the end of writing CH19 and i went completly blank. So I am going to take a break from writing this story and start on another one...
1. CH 1 Early that week

What I think really happened during and after Tangent

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, IT HELPS ME WRITE EVEN MORE, IM STILL WORKING ON CH11 AND OTHERSTORIES I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES TO CHAPTER 3...**

**So I don't own Stargate or the characters here it goes…**

So here's what I think happened on the cargo ship, during and before when the rest of sg1 ask Jacob had to help rescue the Colonel and Teal'c.

**CH 1 Early that week. **

**Day one, Early that day. **

Early in the day Sg-1 along with some Air force officers standing around waiting to do a show and tell of the Gao'uld Death Gliders, now called the X-301, to a Four Stared General Called Vidrine.

Jack was looking up in the sky for Teal'c who was flying the X-301.

Sam saw her CO worrying about something; she knew what it was the moment he looked at her.

"Teal'c was order to push the envelope Sir. I'm sure he'll be back soon." She said glancing at him. Couldn't help to notices he's looking extremely good looking today maybe it's the new haircut. Ok Sam stop it, he's your CO, you can't be thinking about your CO in that way when there a whole bunch of superiors here looking at SG-1 latest toy.

"Well that would be nice." Thank god Carter is here I would be bored to death if it was someone else explaining the techno difficulties of our new X-301. Major Davis is alright but he's annoying too. Not saying Carters annoying she's annoying in a good way. Stop it Jack you got a whole bunch of Superiors here looking at SG-1 latest toy today better stop staring at her for a long time.

"Where else would he go?" Daniel wanted in the conversation. Really dumb ass question. Better hope that Jack doesn't pay you back with a smart ass response.

"Good Point" ok Space monkey. You're lucky I'm in a particular good mood today…

"Well, here we go." Jack looks at Carter. Ok so they better be glad I agreed to this. Besides I love flying. Wow she does look pretty good today… ok flyboy stop thinking of your 2IC that way…

A green hummer approaches the Air Force base testing site. Its General Hammond and Lieutenant General Vidrine, arriving on time. Vidrine is a general for the new space flight of the X-301. He was there for the show and tell. Major Davis of the Pentagon walks up to let Hammond out.

Hammond senses Jacks worriedness "Is there a problem, colonel?"

"No Sir, not at all. I'm sure Teal'c just felt he'd take her for a spin." Jack pauses and figured he wanted to be sarcastic. "Around the world." Flashing a little smirk.

Not having any of the sarcastic bull that Jack gives. Hammond explains "Well, while were waiting I have someone who'd like to meet your team."

Ok no more sarcastic shit… Hammond wants to be serious but shit I'm bored already. I wonder what Carter is thinking. Wait none of that Jack you gotta focus on the mission.

Damn Major Davis is talking better pay attention. Jack says to himself.

So I better introduce these guys. They think I want to be their boss someday and it might just happen. Ok here it goes "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson let me introduce to you… Lieutenant General Vidrine." Ok that wasn't so bad.

Ok so these are the people who keep on getting Earth in and out of danger. Not a bad bunch. They must be really close to keep on surviving this long. Ok better get on with the introductions

"Colonel." Vidrine, down the line why did I just say hi to the entire team.

"General." Jack really he could of just say hi ya SG-1 and got it over with.

"Major." Vidrine yeah I shoulda just say hi SG-1 and got it over and done with.

"General." Carter, whoa ok General I think you officially lost Jack here for a second but hey nice to meet you to... Let's see how many generals I know now.

"Dr." Vidrine yep should just said hi SG-1.

"General." Daniel ok why did he go down the line…?

After that Vidrine said hi to everyone he wanted to let them know that their CO was talking good things about them. "General Hammond has told me nothing but good things."

Wanting to go back to being sarcastic "Has he Sir. Well, then, I'm sure he's left something out." Ok so Vidrine doesn't do sarcastic. Oh well better keep SG-1 laughing today I got a feeling it's going to be a long one.

So does Jack always be this way better throw him off his game. "Such as?" Vidrine looking for answer but not getting one.

Ok think fast way to get out of answering a dumb ass question from a four star general. Oh yeah Teal'c he's still flying. "Teal'c? You there buddy?"

Wondering what was taking O'Neill so long to radio me. "Look immediately to the southwest of you." So do all earth people look like that when a death glider comes around? And why does O'Neill look extremely happy today?

"Wahooo." Well someone had to say it might of well been me. Jack good one you got Carter grinning like a school girl that got caught stealing from the lunch line. Daniel looks like he's about burst out laughing to…

So Jack seem very into the what it's called again I think it's the X-301 ok yeah better start asking some questions. "What in God's Name is that?" Vidrine not realizing what he just asked…

Major Davis decided to talk now again, "That General is the X-301 interceptor." Grinning like a school boy out on his first date.

So I guess that the General wants to see it again better get Teal'c, "Looking good Teal'c. Give us another flyby low and slow."

Being who he is Teal'c answers wisely "As you wish."

So Sam is being unusually quiet, so better speak up Davis, "It's a hybrid craft sir….Made with a combination of good American know how, and 2 Goa'uld Death Gliders… That SG-1 recovered a couple of years ago."

Ok so I didn't know exactly what he said but here I go, "It may be the most impressive aircraft I've ever seen." Vidrine said as he wonders what else is he going to get hit with.

So I've been quite Carter says to herself ok speak up. "Oh it's more than that Sir, up till now we haven't had a platform… from which we can launch an attack… against a Gao'uld ship. Now we do."

Vidrine not knowing what he is about to ask Carter, but not knowing who she is well he can't entirely blame himself for asking a not so simple question "What makes it fly?"

Ok so humor the General, Carter; Jack gives her 'the look' to give him the long version just to see what the General will say.

Did jack just give me the look to give the long version? Yup he did ok Sam "Well that difficult to explain sir. The power plant doesn't exert force against gravity… so much as take inertia out of the equation. Even pilots are immune to ordinary g-forces. We don't completely understand the physics of it-." That should get him thinking not to ask me a question like that again.

Yeah note to self Vidrine don't ask a brilliant scientist like Carter a question like that again. "Major I'll just accept the fact that it flies"

Nice job Sam you got him speechless "Yes, Sir." Looking directly into Jacks brown eyes… Ok Sam stop that… Sam what did I say, can't be thinking about your CO like that, when superiors are here.

"Oh, it flies. Yes sir" with a big smile on his face. Not looking at Vidrine defiantly looking at Sam…

**Authors note: I know this was a long chapter but I'm going by what I saw… and my imagination is brewing… **


	2. Ch 2 Later on in the afternoon

**Ch. 2 Later on in the afternoon. **

Teal'c is landing on the runway. Vidrine is talking to the rest of the crew.

"I always like to get the view of the man in the cockpit." As he talking to the crew on the ground. Looking directly at Teal'c "How does she fly, son?"

Again not understanding Earths lingo, Teal'c answers "The Vehicle performed within expected parameters."

"Wahoo." So again I had to say wahoo to get everyone attention, at least Carter and Daniel are about to burst out laughing.

Vidrine glances at Jack he has to be so sarcastic all the time.

So the 4 stared General doesn't want laugh ok better make up for it "Sorry sir I couldn't help but get caught up into Teal'c enthusiasm."

Ok Davis you've been quite long enough "Upon completion of a flight test program… We hope to deploy the X-301 as an orbital defense craft. Under your command, Sir."

Vidrine looking in Jacks direction. "In all seriousness, If that's alright with you colonel." Sam looks at her CO then remembers that theirs superiors there don't laugh Sam not polite to laugh at your CO, but Sam is defiantly laughing in the inside, and Daniel looks like he's about burst out laughing at any time. Vidrine then look back at Teal'c. "How effects can a single fighter be…? Against a potential fleet of a Gao'uld warship."

Teal'c answering the best way he can "That is what these tests endeavor to determine."

Vidrine wanting to know what was next and he asked "Let's find out. What's next?"

With a big ass grin on his face Jack "I take second seat for an air-to-air live fire test."

So I haven't talked since this whole thing started being respectful Hammond finally say something "Our SGC control room will serve as mission control."

Glad that is almost over Vidrine says to himself "Light the candle boys."

Grinning happily that he gets to fly with Teal'c this time Jack "Yes sir."

Still not understanding what Vidrine want them to do. So Teal'c asks "Does General Vidrine wish us to perform…some sort of candle burring ritual?"

Jokingly Jack "Yes that's it exactly."

Climbing into the X-301, Jack takes second seat, Teal'c take in the front seat driving the X-301. Flying to the testing range of the base for the weapons test of the show in tell.

Radioing into the base, Jack asks "Request permission to proceed with weapons test."

Major Davis answers "You're a go Digger One."

Teal'c relay back "Proceeding to target area"

Carter answers "Copy that Digger One go with phase two." I hope this works I really don't like being away from Jack this long. His ass better make it home too.

Teal responds "Proceeding to target area"

Neither Teal'c nor Jack, both not realizing that the glider has stopped answering all imputes control.

Back on the Base Carter is about to lose it the gilder has gone of screen and "Digger One you're going to over shoot" she can't get a descent response from Jack.

**Gotta love cliff hangers…**


	3. CH3 Going in to Space

**CH. 3 Going into space. **

"Uh Teal'c the targets is back that way." Ok so Jacks a little worried. Wondering what Carter is doing at this moment, hopefully she'll figure out a way to get them out of trouble.

Teal'c responds, "I'm no longer in control O'Neill"

With a dumb response Jack said "Excuse me." Ok I know I heard him say that he's no longer in control. But why is he no longer in control.

Teal'c replies "The craft is no long accepting imputes from the controls and the drive is at full power."

Ok so I gotta radio in Carter back on the base so here it goes "Flight I'm declaring an emergency."

"Teal'c can we use the ejection system?" Jack had to ask.

"The ejecting system has malfunction." Teal'c responds in a panic.

In a panicking voice Jack relay back to the base "Flight we're no longer in control of the vehicle, I repeat we've lost control, we cannot eject, flight please advise."

Officially eyes are about to pop out, Carter try to respond "Digger One, Digger One, this is flight please respond." No not this time I can't lose Jack or Teal'c, Teal'c is like the older brother I've always wanted, and Jack oh God Jack if I lose him. I don't know what I'll do.

Trying to get a hold of mission control Jack is losing it "Uh flight this is Digger One, uh Cheyenne we have a problem." Ok Jack let's try all system check here let's see nope not worken yup definitely not worken. Better say something to Teal'c "Nothings working back here". Looking back as their flying deeper out into space Jack notices that the Earth is shrinking. "Uh Teal'c, on our six, is that what I think that is back there?"

"If you think its Earth, yes it is." Teal'c responding back.

Being who Jack is "It's shrinking..."

Teal'c answers back "Its size remains consent; rather it is we that are movi ng away in extreme velocity."

Continuing looking at the system controls Teal'c relay to Jack what's going on "These instruments indicate drive shut down. We are no longer accelerating."

Jack's only answer is "Well that's good."

Teal'c is going to try and restart the systems to get them back online "I will attempt to restart."

At this same moment Apophis voice is being heard. _"Shol'va to all those who would turn against their God, know this, for your insolence you will die of cold and space; and what was rightfully mine will turn to me."_

Ok Jack heard what he heard, but he still had to ask to make sure "Uh Teal'c? Was that who I think that was? And did he just say what I think he said?"

"If you think it was Apophis yes. He said these are the gliders are instructed to return to his home world." Teal'c said as he responds.

Jack who he is responds the only way he can "He also mention about something about dying."

Teal'c replies "In cold of space."

Ok so if we get out of this I will whoop some Apophis ass once again, "Right well the old boy hasn't lost his touch hasn't he?"

**Authors note: Yeah two days of pure writing this and getting all the lines by watching this episode. Ok if anyone was wondering what Shol'va means its means traitor…**


	4. CH4 Back at SGC

**CH 4 back at the SGC, & still on the floating X-301.**

At the base Carter got up to run some data. Daniel took her seat in the control room "Digger One come in Jack or Teal'c please respond."

Thinking what else he can do Daniel finally figure it out and ask Hammond "General maybe we should contact some of our allies capable of space flight. Tell them our situation." Wondering to himself if the Asgard or the Tok'ra would help.

Hammond knows Daniel and Carter; especially Carter would do anything in their power to get the rest of SG-1. He knows about the Zatarc test and knows that his 2IC wouldn't do anything to harm his 2IC career. But he knows that there's something that is going on much deeper then what they are showing in public. He would never jeopardize their careers by reporting it in and he would allow them to still work together if something was going.

They've saved the world on countless times so why wouldn't the president allow the SGC to become and exception the fraternizing rules. He remembers that Daniel asked him an important question he responds "Proceed Dr. SG-2 will stand by to assist…"

Knowing that the communication might be delayed Jacks original response finally reach mission control room. Sam frankly answers "Yeah flight Digger One. We read you."

Ok Jack think, yeah so there might be a problem with communication but I still gotta try and get a hold of Carter "Flight we have lost control of the craft…"! Still no response ok relay what you and Teal'c have figured out so far and why the X-301 isn't responding to manual control system "Flight Some sort of hidden recall device… That apparently the scum sucking-slimy snake-ass Apophis installed in his death gliders. Over flight do you copy do you copy um flight I don't know whether or not you can hear me but controls are not responding no thruster or and reaction control system we are purely ballistic. Over." Ok still nothing.

So Apophis I should of known next time I see that what the Colonel called him "scum sucking slimy snake ass" I gotta kick his ass next time I see him. "Colonel you're so far out there's already a time lag of few min so conversation is gonna be a problem. The glider is gonna pass by Jupiter… relevantly were hopping somehow we can nudge your trajectory to sling shoot relatively maneuver around Jupiter back to earth. Message ends 13:00 Zulu."

Major Davis realized carter used the message log. "Nice job message log what made you think of that."

Why is he asking dumb questions Carter thinking to her-self? "Hopefully he'll get it."

Jack wondering "Ok how do we do that?" knowing Teal'c would try to understand what Carter just said…

Teal'c responded "Without control thrusters were unable to nudge"

Ok Jack so that won't work better let Sam know that "Flight we this is digger one have negative nudging capabilities." I wished she was here and not there.

Thinking about using the missile rockets to burn out to sling shoot around Jupiter, but it doesn't work.

Carter back on the base waiting for the data to come in, she's not looking happy "Digger One? This is flight we have no joy on the burn. We're all still thinking down here so don't give up. Messages ends at 18:13 Zulu." Choking up on the 'don't give up part'.

The look on Carters face says it all she wants Jack and Teal'c back on the base, home, safe and warm. Mostly she wants Jack back, another mission not telling him how she really feels about him. She makes a promise to herself right now, that if they can rescue them, she would tell Jack how she didn't really want to 'leave it in the room'.

**Authors note: Yeah I wished that the producers never had it where she said leave this never have to leave the room Sir. That was just fucken retarded… **


	5. CH5 Few hours later on the X301

**CH5 A Few Hours Later on the X-301 & In the briefing room.**

**On the X-301**

Jack was wondering what the rest of SG-1 was doing on the base. How they are trying to get them home. He makes a promise to himself that if he would make it home, he would tell Sam how he feels about her. God I wished she never said let's keep this 'in the room'. It makes missions like this harder every time. Just to keep it 'in the room'.

**In the Briefing Room**

So I guess we better try and help figure it out Davis "No Propulsion of any kind and limited consumables. The attempt to change their course has damaged... Both their life support and power system. Now for the moment we're recommending a complete shutdown of all non-essential systems."

Ok my turn dumb ass, Daniel was really getting annoyed that he can't help them. "Maybe there's a way they can disconnect or override… whatever it is that locked them out in the first place..."

So this is all they can come up with? Hammond was wondering if it's worth even saying this "It's worth considering."

Carter thinks to herself. Ok I know he's my God Father but sometimes he can be really dull sometimes "No sir. I don't think it is."

Yup I know this is a dumb question Daniel but I have to ask "Why not?"

You're lucky Daniel, I don't have the energy nor time to be yelling at you right now; Sam says to herself. "Well it's logical to assume… that there's also a fail-safe mechanism… to prevent the pilot from attempting exactly that."

Yeah Davis it's time for me to say something before they start fighting "We don't know that for a fact…" Ooops why did I say that? Damn not a good thing to get Samantha Carter glaring at you the way she is.

Davis is really making me mad now… but that's not the point we gotta get Jack and Teal'c back… " Yeah but it makes sense. At this point I recommend we concentrate… on ways to maximize life support."

Time to explain some more things Davis. "The engineers who designed the x-301 are running scenarios now they can scrub CO2. But oxygen and power are going to be a problem now... And it is going to get cold up there."

I remember Daniel saying something bout contacting our allies Hammond says to himself "Dr. Jackson?" as he is looking in Daniels direction.

Ok the General is asking me a question better give him the bad news Daniel "The Tollan regret they don't have a spacecraft… either fast enough or close enough to get there within a year…" really don't like the Tollan right now…

Ok I love Jacob like a brother and I'm glad he's a liaison for us to the Tok'ra but I know I have to ask Daniel this, Hammond thinking to himself "And the Tok'ra?"

Ok Daniel with bad/good news number two let's get this one out of the way "Um? Uh… I spoke with Anise personally. She said they have a scout ship. Within a day or so of Earth barely. But it's on a covert mission to a Gao'uld-occupied world… and the High Council doesn't' want… to expose their operative by making contact." Yeah Sam isn't happy with that news…

Davis you better answer before Sam chews Daniels head off "Then why would they bother to tell you that much?"

Continue with the bad news Daniel better get all of it out now "They hope that the operative will complete the mission… and report back to the high council in time to help Jack and Teal'c…" yup Sam is very unhappy with that.

Ok knowing how the Tok'ra is about protecting their missions I gotta ask this "I assume Anise refused to say where or what this covert mission was." Hammond says.

Yeah Hammond isn't happy with that either better explain yourself Daniel "And to understand not wanting to jeopardize… The life of a Tok'ra that is important to both of us. I mean I sorta of got pissed off and cursed her ass out… but she said she was doing us a favor… by telling us as much as she did…"

Ok so I really don't like Anise and that is an understatement their but back to the point. I think Anise was giving us some hidden clues on whom and where this Tok'ra was. God I hope it's my Dad trying to explain the situation to another Tok'ra was going to be difficult... Better say something Sam "Maybe she was. We know as scout shops maximum speed from our mission Netu we also know it's a Gao'uld-occupied world... Relatively close to earth so…"

Yup Davis gotta say a dumb response to that "So that narrows it down…"

Damn why do I have to ask my God Father for permission to get the man I love some help but being a good little solider Sam asks "Yes, it does. Sir with your permission?"

I know she didn't want to ask me but she had to, better respond George "Granted."

**Back on the X-301**

Jack and Teal'c shut down all non-essential power and wait.

Jack was thinking to himself on how he would tell Sam how he feels once this bullshit Apophis put them through is over, that's if they make it alive. As he thought that, wait was that Daniels voice I hear.

"This is flight; hold tight guys we have a new plan to try to reach you with a Tok'ra scout ship. Message ends… At uh... 19:47 Zulu" I hope they meaning Jack don't try to do anything stupid, Daniel thinking to himself.

Jack is definitely not happy what with Daniel just said angrily responding "We prefer to do something… Tell us how to fix this thing… We will fly ourselves home." I really want to get the fuck out of here.

Ok so Jack isn't happy with that… I know he doesn't trust the Tok'ra after the Arm Bands and the Zatarc testing bullshit. But I could understand why, but common if's its 'Dad' he can be happy with that. Damn Sam told me to say something else; oh I remember "Oh if you try to disconnect the recall device Sam thinks it will just make things worse…"

**Back in the Briefing room**

Things are kicking up-to-speed, Sam is explaining things once again "P2C-527 it is the only Gao'uld-occupied world that's even remotely, within the scout ships range of Earth at maximum speed."

George responds to his God Daughter "What are the risks?"

Daniel steps in "The tok'ra operative must be there"

Gotta thank Daniel after that little comment Sam says. "Well Sir. As you know SG-14 spent several days there, observing a Gao'uld mining operation. And they managed to get in and out without being detected. So can we."

Davis you shouldn't even say this "There's still the matter of identify the tok'ra operative."

Looking at Daniel Sam says "Anise said it was someone important to us."

Looking back at Sam and George, Daniel says "Someone we'd know."

Getting pumped up Sam answers back "At lease were hopping."

Daniel about ready to leave says "We know what the risk are Sir, and were ready to go." They would go with or without the permission of the General. Knowing it would probably lead Sam into court martial but he knew that they would do anything to get Teal'c and Jack back home.

Nothings going to stop my God Daughter from getting Jack and Teal'c back and she has the support of Daniel backing her up. SG-1 is family Teal'c and Daniel are like brothers to Samantha they would fight and die for her and Jack. And Jack and Sam would do the same for them. So I better say something Hammond "I can see that. You have a go" and bring them home safely."

Wanting to say something else but she can't Sam says this "Tell them to hang on Sir, well get there."

**Author's notes: Ok I know this was a longer chapter but had to do it… don't wanna disappoint anyone by leaving things out. **


	6. CH6 Sam and Daniel Get Help J&T talk

**CH 6 Sam and Daniel goes to get help Jack and Teal'c has a conversation. **

**In the briefing room **

George really not happy to explain this to Teal'c and Jack. Especially Jack he's probably dying of pure boredom right about now. "Digger one this is Hammond. Dr. Jackson and major carter are procuring a craft fast enough to rescue you, but you're going to have to hang on for another 24 hours. I know that sound like a long time and I know you would want to do something to get yourselves out of this, but the best thing you can do is conserve your energy Hammond out at 21:00."

**On the X-301**

So Hammond just gave us bad news and good new Jack was thinking to himself "24 hours" he says to Teal'c.

"Our current life support will not last us more than 12 hours." Teal'c answers Jack not so obvious question.

"Let me do the math" Jack says knowing that it's not going to be a good answer.

**On P2C-527**

They just came through the gate, Sam immediately taking point. Daniel watching their six. They climb up a steep hill laying down low. Dress in Black BDU's, something that they both decided to wear for a rescue mission. It was common for SG-1 to call each other every morning, to decide what color to wear. Blue means and injured member of a team, Green means any mission, light tan means suicide missions, and black means rescue or defying orders missions.

So how do I want to a start this conversation with Daniel ok Sam think yeah here we go "We may have to go into the mine."

Daniel not wanting ask the not so obvious question, "What about contacting the operative by radio?" just when he ask that. The clocked cargo ship is hovering over them the rings were activated and picked them up.

**On the Cargo Ship with Jacob/Salmac (italic is Salmac talking to Jacob or out loud)**

Ok what is my daughter and Daniel doing here they better have a good damn reason for being here Jacob ask the not so polite question "Are you out of your minds?" Daniel and Sam get up and just stairs at Jacob, knowing exactly why he was piss off. Jacob asks the second question. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Very piss off now…

Sam knows how her dad can be but damn does he have to be so piss off. They're trying to save Jack and Teal'c. "We were looking for you." She said so innocently.

Jacob still not happy with the answer his daughter gave better make it clear not to piss of a former US General, "Well you better have a damned good reason… because I was 20 minutes away from detonating a weapons grade shipment of naquadah, that would have vaporized a sizable chunk of this planet. Now if I hadn't spotted you two coming through the Stargate…" ok this better work. I see Sam getting a little scared.

Damn dad saw us come through, why didn't he pick us up then? Sam says "You saw us?"

I really don't have to explain myself kids Jacob/Salmac said to himself "This ship was cloaked, "was" being the operative word. Now they know were here."

Ok Sam better not keep dad waiting too long "Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c need your help." I look at him with my eyes popped out.

Ok Sam looks really scared for Jack and Teal'c better ask why Jacob/Salmac "What happened?"

Damn better step in Daniel "They're stranded in a disabled glider headed into deep space."

Explain some more Sam "This was the only ship within range."

Ok that's all I need to know thanks Sam for clearing it up. I know there's something else you're not telling me but… ouch Salmac that hurts why you do that for. _You don't need to ask your daughter yet if she loves Jack you know that already. Don't force her to say it now._ Ok, ok Salmac I'll leave it alone for now. "Good enough! Let's go!"

**Back on the X-301**

Ok so what's taking them so long? Jack wondering to himself. Damn and why is it cold… done that freezing thing back in Antarctica. Ok bored thinking to myself. Better ask Teal'c if we can turn up the heat. "So Teal'c? What do you say we turn up the heat?"

I know I need to answer this, as Teal'c thought "We must conserve as much power as possible."

Better let him know that Jack O'Neill does math "By the way I've done the math."

Smiling a little Teal'c responds "As have I."

So he's being a little funny now Jack thought to himself "So what do you say we turn up the heat? It's cold in here."

Teal'c responds again "That I'm aware."

Ok so not up for conversation, Jack tries to carry it on "You know I've already done that freezing to death thing and it's just not as enjoyable as it sounds. Thinking back to Antarctica, he really wished Sam was here to warm him up. "So if we just consider there's no chance-."

Ok Teal'c cut him off right their "There is a chance."

I really hate it when someone cuts me off in mid-sentence but let me remind him "24 minus 12." Jack says

Ok Teal'c think what can you do, yeah that Kel'no'reem now explain it to O'Neill "If I place myself in an extremely deep state of Kel'no'reem my heart rate will decrease and our oxygen requirement will be lower considerably."

Jack thinks to himself anything but that Teal'c "Who will I talk to?"

Ok Teal'c time to let O'Neil know how you feel about him. "There's little to say O'Neill. We have fought and won many battles together. It's been an honor to serve the Tau'ri by your side. We are brothers."

Ok damn didn't see that coming Jack says "Wow… That's… Uh…"

"Is there anything you wish to say, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Think Jack nope nothing after that so say it "What could I possibly say after that…? Back at Ya."

Keep talking Teal'c "If we are to die we die well."

Not wanting to die, not yet, he wants to say so much to Carter. But Jack says "We could do better."

**Back on the cargo ship going as fast as they can**

Sam notices that the cargo ship is shaking a little so she still asks "Vibration?"

Not liking his daughter asking an obvious question "No Kidding" Jacob/Salmac said. He continues the conversation "Were at 132% of maximum speed if we don't shake apart fist we might just get there." He wants to make it for both Jack and Teal'c as well for his feature son in law that's if he makes it. He knows that Sam would be devastated if she loses Jack.

You've been quiet Daniel time to ask the dumb question now "Is that wise?"

What are you trying to do Daniel piss me off again not wise to piss of a former General Jacob said "No."

"Oh." Yeah not wise to as a dumb question to a Tok'ra that's trying to save your family Daniel.

Sam notices that her father's head drops down to let Salmac out and play. Salmac is well; she is the wisest Symbiote of the Tok'ra. And Sam was happy to get her father to stay alive. That was the best decision she made since joining the Air Force.

_Sorry Jacob I know how piss you can be but I have to ask Sam _"You did not know about the recall mechanism?" Salmac asked.

Sam answered Salmac's question "Well apparently Apophis didn't need a recall device, not until Teal'c planted the seeds of rebellion on Chulak. We didn't have a clue." Yeah I know I said this before but if Jack or Teal'c dies out there I'm kicking Apophis ass.

_Ok Salmac time to explain things the easy way. "__The devices are new even to the Tok'ra."_

Not happy at the Tok'ra for not saying anything to them about the recall device Sam said "You could have told us."

_Not happy with Jacobs's daughters' response Salmac responded back with "__You could have told us of your intentions."_

Daniel asked the dumbest question he could to stop them from ripping each other's heads off "Yes… Why didn't we?"

Salmac let Jacob take over after that little comment that Daniel made and Jacob responded with "Same reason we didn't… Politics! So how do you intend to get them out of the glider once we get there? There's no chance it will fit into the cargo bay."

Thinking about the Asgard, Daniel thinking about the beaming technology but then he realized that the Gao'uld don't have that yet. "We were kind of, hoping that, you could like, beam them out."

Jacob and Salmac are laughing literally "Beam them out. What am I Scotty?"

Sam steps in "I have an idea dad. But Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are going to have to take a leap of faith."

**Author's notes: yeah another long Chapter. So what can I say? **


	7. CH7 An Half Day Later

**CH 7 a half day later. ****Back on the X-301 and the Cargo ship **

**On the X-301**

Jack was still wondering what's taking them so long. He'd better update Cheyenne, "Flight this is digger one its 10:11 Zulu. Teal'c is meditating to conserve oxygen. I'm trying to sleep but it's hard. CO2 levels are high. Headache… is bad. Send aspirin. I estimate 3 hours this is digger one." And he drifts off to sleep.

**Back on the Cargo ship **

Sam can tell her dad was worrying about something but she still asks "What's wrong?"

Not to alarm his daughter Jacob responds back "Nothing's wrong. Not yet."

Stating the obvious Daniel says "But there will be something wrong?"

Ok Jacob not liking this but he still gotta stop and repair the ship time to elaborate some more "Well let's just say, I'd like to stop for a second and make some repairs… But this isn't a particularly safe part of town to pull over. If you know what I mean."

Deciding not to say anything else Daniel says the only thing he could "Oh."

Getting very angry for some reason Jacob says "And what were you thinking retrofitting a death glider. You should have known better. The technology you're screwing around with is way over your heads."

Whoa dad did u just say what u said. Sam asked herself then tries to defend them "That's the most arrogant…" She stops herself be for she says something she'll regret saying. Then continues with "I can't believe that, that just came out of your mouth."

Jacob saying the only thing he could, he doesn't like pissing Sam off like that but it's the truth and he says it out loud "Well it's the truth."

Still very piss Sam "You of all people should know-"

Jacob not liking where this is going trying to defuse the situation he started "I am uniquely qualified to know just how technologically infantile the human race is."

Sam Glaring at her dad "Infantile?"

Ok Jacob elaborates that "Yeah in comparison with the Gao'uld and tok'ra you're very young."

Yup still a very piss off Sam "You are so-"

Jacob cuts her of in mid-sentence "There is nothing wrong with being young! But you've got to learn to take small steps. You can't just slap a US Air Force sticker on the side of a death glider and call it yours. Advancement like that has to be earned." Sounding piss off now...

Daniel decided to step in now "Well aren't the Gao'uld and the Tok'ra for that matter, where they are by stealing the technology from other races."

Sam agrees "Yes."

Jacob still angrily says "Yes, but the Tok'ra were flying around in ships like this, when most of the people on Earth still thought it was flat."

Just as he said that the Cargo Ship fails.

Stating the obvious "What's that?" Sam said.

Jacob explaining it "Just what I was afraid of we've overtaxed the drives."

A Tok'ra Announcer "Proximity alert."

Daniel asking the obvious question "Were still in a bad part of town?"

Jacob getting angry. "The worst! We can probably get the drives back online but it's going to take a few minutes."

Looking outside Daniel Spots a Mother Ship and ask "Excuse me is that what I think it is?"

Sam getting worried "Can we cloak the ship?"

Jacob answers franticly "No. All of our main power systems are off-line." Talking to Daniel, "Can you speak with the Gao'uld dialect?"

Daniel answers back "The dialect yes."

Jacob explains to Daniel how to control the Control system "That's all you need. When they try to make contact with you… Place your hand here and just your imagination. Take your hand away and it will broadcast."

"Sam, can you give me a hand." Jacob asks his daughter for help...

**In the back of the cargo ship Jacob and Sam are talking**.

Back to the question I wanted to ask Sam earlier. Jacob thought to himself.

Sam was doing her usual worrying; Jacob had notice, "Sam?"

"Yeah dad." She answers.

"You want to tell me something?" Jacob knowing asking Sam that question would probably anger her but he had to know was there something going on between her and Jack. The guy he allowed to call him dad.

"WHAT?" she answers confusingly. With a shocking look towards her dad, yes she was confuse, did Jacob figured out that she in fact has feelings for her CO. No he couldn't figure it out that quickly. I mean common dad isn't that smart to figure out the untouchable subject that can't be touch due to court martial. Plus he's not home all the time so he can't know that she has feelings for her CO.

"This isn't the first time you stayed up for hours on end looking for a solution to get Jack back." He knew that she had stayed up for hours on end with the incident that happened on the Hundarens planet when Jack was there for almost a hundred days. After that he had figured out that something is going on he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"How do you know about that?" she knew damn well how he knew. Not everyone on the base knows that the Two Stared General George Hammond is Carters God Father. But she knew that George her God Father would tell Jacob that his daughter has been staying up for hours on end to get anyone of her team back especially her CO.

The man she confessed to being in love with during the Zatarc's testing that Anise made her and Jack and everyone else do. Only two people officially known about the truth between her and Jack; Janet and Teal'c. They have sworn to secrecy, not to say a word to anyone including her dad. As for Anise she wouldn't trust her with her life after the Arm Band and the Zatarc bullshit "God I hate that bitch, first she thinks were Zatarc's then make a move on my Jack, I hope I never see her again." She said quietly in her mind. There was a possibility that Jacob knows about 'the truth'.

Jacob notice Sam was thinking so he asks "Samantha?" Giving his daughter the 'look'.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking back to something that happened last year." "Sorry dad. You and I both know I can't do anything about my so called 'feelings' you think I have towards my Co." she wasn't giving anything away yet.

Jacob glared at her knowing his own daughter won't tell him she's in love with her Co (Jack). Damn, I love Jack like a son and I want them both to be happy. Jonas Hanson was another story I hated him with every fiber of my being. Why won't she just admit that she's in love with him?

"Ok Sam. All I want is for you to be happy." leaving it alone for now knowingly to stay off the not so current subject. We gotta get to Jack and Teal'c.

Sam giving her dad 'the look' "I know." Damn dad has the worse timing of all time. Can he really think I would tell him anything, when the man I love along with his best friend is dying out there?

**Back in the front of the Cargo Ship**

Sitting in the front of the Cargo Ship Daniel is being hailed. Doing exactly what Jacob said to do but knowing that the Gao'uld didn't buy his act.

Jacob walks in "All right were almost, finished. Sam's just finishing." Jacob takes over.

Daniel explains "That's good because I don't think they bought my act."

A worrying Jacob asks "Why? Who did you say you were?"

Daniel responds "The Great and powerful oz."

Not liking the answer, Jacob calls for Sam attention "Sam!"

Hearing panic in her dad voice Sam answers "Almost there!"

Not liking that Jacob says "We've got to go!"

Ok working as fast as I can Dad, Sam says "Punch it."

**Author's notes: as I was writing this I decided to move something's around… please tell me if it was worth it… **


	8. CH8 Almost there, Almost Giving up

**CH 8 almost there, almost giving up. **

**Back on the base**

Hammond was getting worried and tired of waiting he wanted to give them a last message so he said "It's been almost 3 hours I'd like to send a final message to Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c." to Major Davis.

Not liking the General obvious defeat Davis response "Yes sir". Davis was trying to open up communication to the X-301 when he heard Carters Voice.

"Flight this is digger two. We are in the solar system and preparing for retrieval. We estimate our time station keep with digger one is 4 minutes stand by." Sam still sounding very worried about Jack and Teal'c just glad that she made into the solar system.

Major Davis and Hammond look at each other shocked. Thinking to each other whoa this must be the luckiest team ever.

Relaying to the Base Sam says "We're trying to contact Digger One Sir, so far without success."

**On the Cargo ship & the X-301**

She cuts off communications to try and contact Digger One. Jack and Teal'c are unconscious. God I hope were not too late.

"Digger One this is Carter! Do you read?" about to panic Sam's dad steps in.

"Are we too late?" Dad asks the question knowing I wouldn't want Daniel to ask a simple question he already knew the answer to.

"I think there unconscious" which means I really don't know and dad must know now that I might or might not be in love with Jack. Seeing Jack not responding shakes me to the core.

"We gotta wake them up somehow…" Jacob Said.

I was getting very desperate, tired and officially letting my emotions take control over me for second "Dammit Colonel I haven't come all this FUCKEN way to take you home in a DAMN BOX! Now WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Let me give them a nudge" Dad gotta know by now, I must have feelings for Jack after that last outburst. He shoots 'a look' towards me. I really don't have the time to 'talk' about it dad. The man I love and his best friend is dying out here. I look back at him knowing we would have to 'talk' about it after we get them (him) home.

Jack slowly wakes up in the X-301. Damn my head hurts. Oh for crying out loud did something just hit the glider waking me up. What the fuck? My head hurts like hell I really didn't need that. And why does it feel like Antarctica? Wait were not in Antarctica if we were Sam would be warming me up right about now. Dimmit I can't breathe no Oxygen. Shit I would like to know what's going on.

Wait I did just hear Sam, (no no no don't call her Sam its Carter yeah Carter). I just herd Carter say something.

Ok let's try to talk to her my 2IC "Carter…? Carter." Looking around to see where she was at. His eyes catch on to her baby blues.

Grinning stupidly "Yes Sir", ok so he's wake and alive, I want to tell him so much but cant to many people around including my dad. Let's try to see if he can comprehend anything.

"HI" looking stupidly at Carter. Wait she's supposed to be back at the SGC why is she out here and wait is that Jacob and Daniel with her. Wow that ship looks bigger than ours? Slow down Jack he says to himself to many question will burn your brain out.

"Hi Sir. We're gonna get you back home safe and warm. What's you reserve oxygen status?" still smiling with my eyes trying to get him to wake up a little faster. I hope he can comprehend this, and why is he looking at me like he seen a ghost?

"Uh… I don't… What?" why is she always using her Technobabble it's not a very good time to use that now. I can't understand what you are talking about Sam. Shit her I go again using her first name its Carter, Jack say Carter.

Damn I knew he wouldn't understand this. Wait I could talk a little slower for him Homer Simpson slow. Damn I have been hanging around Jack too much shit here I go again using his first name its Sir. There Sir...

"What's…You're… Reserve… Oxygen…status?" ok so I hope he gets it this time. Please I need you to get it, I can't lose you, losing you would kill me.

"Carter is that you?" God I hope she doesn't think I'm dumb or anything but she knows I'm smarter then I lead on.

"Sir, we're over here ready to bring you home, your gonna have to trust me." Damn did I just say the word trust of course he trust me with his life and I trust him with my life.

Oh shit dad and Daniel looking at me for with a question like why is he acting like that? I answers them "He's suffering from Anoxia – Oxygen Deprivation." Damn I don't think he won't be able to help us out here. Wait it looks like Teal'c is doing Kel'no'reem.

"Do you trust me Sir?" damn I hate to have to ask him that question even with my dad here.

"Sure" his brown eyes looking directly into my baby blues. Damn he can be so distracting sometimes looking at me like that.

"Good is Teal'c awake?" He shakes his head no.

Ok time to wake Teal'c, Carter wants to talk to him. Jack thinking to himself.

"Teal'c… Teal'c" ok voice sounded a lil shaky. Still that shoulda woke him up. Wait I remember him saying something about Kel'no'reem. Yeah he's doing Kel'no'reem. Ok Jack time to think! Looking around to find something to wake Teal'c up, ok I see something and throw it at him. The pen hits Teal'c head waking him.

"Teal'c look its carter. She wants to talk to you." Jack says.

Ok I now know why O'Neill woke me up "Major carter little oxygen remains."

Good Teal'c can better understand this Sam thought. "Cabin pressure?"

Keep up the good work Teal'c "Also very low."

Now I gotta explain the hard stuff Sam says "We copy that… So we want you to do exactly what we say. First remove your restraints. Then on my mark, blow the canopy of the slider and push off."

What is she thinking she wants us to die Teal'c thought "We will die?"

Sam responds "Negative. You'll be all right if it's only for a few seconds."

Ok Jacob time to take over a little bit. "Teal'c the only way we can bring you aboard… is with the ring transporter. That means you have to be clear of the glider. You got it."

Yeah I got it Teal'c says to himself "I understand."

Yeah Teal'c is getting this Jacob continue explaining "Good I need you at least 5 meters from the scout ship. Close together... Stand by until I get into position."

Jack still wondering why Jacob was their so he asks "Jacob is that you?"

Not liking the way Jack is right now, Jacob try to sound comanderish "Yes it is Jack. Now do what we tell you."

Ok why does he sound angry, but I gotta say this important thing Jack thought "Do you know your ships bigger than ours?"

Not liking how Jack is Sam takes over the conversation "Colonel we need your to concentrate" hoping that Jack would try to understand what needs to happen.

"Blow the canopy" yeah that's all I got Sam sorry I can't be more helpful Jack said to himself.

Ok slow this down a little Sam "On my mark not before"

"Right" Jack says.

Explaining this once more to the both of them Sam "Make sure your helmets are secure… and set your oxygen at 100%. You'll need to pre-breathe the last of it. In deep breaths, holding each one in. you'll need to power the system before you blow the canopy then disconnect the umbilical and exhale as much as possible... Standby."

Jacob maneuvers the Cargo ship directly over the X-301 where the rings would have to be at. Talking to Daniel "Were in position, stand by in the holding area."

Sam asks "Colonel, Teal'c? Are you ready?"

Responding back Jack "Ready"

Jacob looking at Sam telling her silently to start counting.

Sam starts the countdown "3, 2, 1 Mark."

Jacob ringing them aboard the cargo ship, waiting to hear from Daniel the response everyone wants to hear.

Daniel see's Teal'c and Jack ringed aboard and say "They're all right."

Sam relaying what Daniel just confirmed "Flight this is digger two. We have Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c aboard. They're both alive!"

**Back on the Base**

Everyone hears the response they wanted to hear for days and celebrates the exciting news that Teal'c and Jack are alive and well.

**On the Cargo Ship**

Sam being who she is says "Welcome aboard" looking directly at Jack, thanking to God that he's ok. Now we gotta talk about a few things. Like a way to kill Apophis.

Looking kind of boyish Jack looks directly to Sam but is talking to Jacob and says "Jacob. Thanks for stopping by."

Trying to be funny after the past few days has been like hell for him and his Daughter Jacob responds "What the hell I as in the neighborhood. You need a lift home?"

Still looking boyish Jack looks directly to Sam but still talking to Jacob "Yes Sir!, Thank you."

**I got to say that I love writing, I should have stayed with it in school but I think I love writing for the fun of it. I hope ya'll enjoy this.**


	9. CH9 The ride Back Home

**CH 9 the ride back to Home.**

Sam getting very worried about Jack he should be warming up more now since he's changed in to BDU's and is in a heated Cargo ship. So Sam decide to call the base asking for Janet and asking Janet for help, "Jack isn't doing so good what can we do for him, we have blankets and some food but is that going to be enough to warm him up?"

Janet hears the panic in Sam's voice and tries to calm her down by giving her instructions to keep the Colonel warm, she instructs "Ok Sam, first you gotta get some warm fluids in him, then wrap what blankets you have around him, if that doesn't work try body-heat, that should help but only if the second option doesn't work." Copy that?"

Ok not really liking the options Janet gave to her Sam replies "Copy that Digger Two out."

Sam looks at her dad and asks "did you get that?"

Jacob responds "Yeah I got it; we have some soup and some water we can heat up."

**Daniel is with Jack and having a little conversation. Gee I wonder who it's about. Hehe…**

"So Jack how you doing?" really dumb ass question you just asked Danny boy.

Ok Space Monkey where are you going with this I know you want to ask me something so do I just give it to you? Or not! "Really Daniel you're going to ask how I'm doing after spending three days in a Death Glider heading back to its so called Master."

Damn well shouldn't really asked him that but I had to Sam would kill me if I didn't ask him that. So Daniel said something else instead "Jack seriously I want to know about what you were thinking out here."

Ok so you want to know what I was thinking well should I tell him, or keep that part until Sam and I have a little conversation of our own. Mmmm? "Danny boy what are you trying to get at here, spill what's going on in that head of yours?"

There we go, now he gets it. I mean, it only took what all about 5 min for him to realize I was talking about Sam. Next step Daniel ask about if he knows that Sam literally went through hell and back; to get you and Teal'c back home alive and well. "Ok, I wanted to know if you have any idea what Sam's been going through since this whole fiasco begun."

Yeah Daniel I can see how's she doing and again where are you going with this. Jack thought to himself. I know SG-1 knows that Sam and I have feelings for each other but we would never act on it. So jack ask "Is there's something you really want to ask me? If so ask it already, enough with this cryptic shit."

Ok he's getting a little pissed off, Daniel says to himself. "When are you going to allow yourselves to be happy? I mean common this is mission number what and you both gone through hell and back for each other way too many times, for you two to just leave "it in the room" I mean please Jack. Do you think Sam really wants to leave it "in the room"?

Ok 'Space Monkey' there something you should know and yes, I have already made my mind up about that. So do I tell him or wait till Sam and I have the 'conversation'? Decision time Jack, "Ok Space Monkey listen, and yeah 'I know'. And when I mean I know, I know ok, so just leave it be. I have to talk to Sam, once we figured things out and let her dad know, 'We' will tell you and Teal'c right away ok."

Ok so Daniel, are you satisfied? Yeah ok better let Jack know then "Yeah ok Jack but one thing. I mean it when I say this, you hurt her in any way shape or form theirs going to be hell to pay"

Damn Danny boy is threatening me I should put a stop to that Jack said to himself "Yeahsureyourebetcha, oh and FYI, if you haven't notices I have done everything in my power to make sure she don't get hurt emotionally or physically, on and off world; so what makes you think I'm going to start now 'Space Monkey'.

Damn really shouldn't say that but if he does hurt my sister I would have to kill him. Sam and I aren't blood related but we might of well be. We've been together as a team for what 5 years now. "Ok, Ok. I'm just saying Jack."

Really got him on that one, Jack said to himself. "good" just don't let it happened again Daniel"

"Ok so it's still cold here Danny, is the heat up?" Jack asked Daniel the question, as he was shivering cold.

Sam walks in.

"We've got the heat up as high as we can Sir, trust me, I'm down to my tank top." she said walking over, kneeling down next to him. She still has her BDU's pants on. Still wearing black BDU's, Daniel and Sam packed Blue BDU's for both Teal'c and Jack. Blue means injured members of the team.

Daniel gets up knowing that Jack and Sam would want to be alone.

**Author's Notes: Yeah sorry about that, yeah that was a long chapter. Still awake from the energy drink I had.**


	10. CH10 Jack and Sam has an Conversation

**CH10 Jack and Sam have a conversation. Flash backs are bolded. **

Ok Sam this shouldn't be hard I mean you're sitting here on a Cargo Ship with your wait Dad, Daniel and Teal'c, Damn really don't wanna start a conversation all of them here, but I need no scratch that have to tell him how I feel. "So, Miss me.? Sir" Dumb question Sam but damn how else would I start this, so yeah remember when I said we should leave this 'in the room'… yeah that would not be good and he might not be able to understand from the coldness he is feeling right now.

Dammit Carter, why does she have start out with a do you miss me bull Jack thought, "I do miss you, more then you know." Ok it's still very cold here.

Shit he's shaking cold. Why aren't the fluids helping him with the heat and the blankets this should working. "I'm going to see, if dad finishing up with the soup he's making for you. Sir"

Not completely looking directly at her. He's wondering what to say. No don't go. Not yet; you're helping me warm up. Jack thought to himself but says this instead "Wait don't, he'll bring it in when he's done making it." Ok I got her attention. Now what? "How much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?" she looks like hell, I had to ask.

Ok I must look terrible he's asking how much sleep I've gotten, I could flat out lie. "I got enough, what about you? Sir" nice one Sam turn it back on him.

She's so lying to me I hate it when she doesn't get sleep or eat. Jack thought to himself "Liar, Carter I know you. When a member of the SGC goes missing you'll do anything in your power to get them back. Hammond will make you sleep. But when it comes to SG-1 he knows that you'll ignore his orders of sleeping."

He was right about one thing he knows me all too well. Sam thought "ok you got me. When this started all I thought was getting you and Teal'c back alive home and safe. Sir" That was half-truth there; she wanted Jack home period; no ands ifs and buts about it. As for Teal'c, she wasn't worried about him; it was Jack she was more worry about.

Jack knew that she was telling the half-ass-truth there but the look in her eyes says something else. She rather gets me home safe then Teal'c. And he knew it too. The fact is if it was her out here for three days he would go ballistic too. "Yeah 'I know.'" Thinking of something else to say. "Thank you for getting us out of that. We should have known that there was a recall device on something like the death gliders. Sorry for keep you up all night and day." He wasn't lying when he said sorry too.

She couldn't believe that he said sorry, sorry for what? Sam thought like it was Apophis fault mostly ours but that doesn't matter. "All I thought about was getting you home safe. It's not our faults in fact I'm thinking about blaming the Tok'ra for not giving us that information. I don't know if you remember but I sorta of lost my temper back there. Sir" **"Dammit Colonel I haven't come all this FUCKEN way to take you home in a DAMN BOX! Now WAKE THE FUCK UP!"** whoa I did let my emotion get the best of me.

Jack starts to remember what she started to say, and shockingly he does remember "I know I heard you, although it wasn't you that woke me up; I still heard you." He starts remembering the Cargo ship nudging the X-30. "As for blaming the Tok'ra; well don't, I blame Apophis." And he does. Note to self; Jack: next time you run into Apophis make sure he's officially dead.

Sam starts to think about ways to kill Apophis for almost killing Jack and Teal'c. "Well I do blame both the Tok'ra and Apophis." This isn't the first time that the Tok'ra played with our lives. Sir." She starts thinking back to the Zatarc testing when he said **"I care about her, more than I'm supposed to."**

He knows exactly what she's talking about, it's the whole Arm Band thing where their trapped on opposite side of the force shield, not really confessing anything verbally but knowing exactly how they feel about each other. Then there was when Anise told them both that their Zatarc's. Flashes back to where Anise had the nerve to make a move on him. Jack knew Sam wasn't happy when she found out about that but he had to tell her. No secrets right? Well the one where they still can't verbally or physically say anything about what they truly feel for each other. Ok Jack, say something already. "Yeah I know and remember everything. And… Well I don't think I can keep 'it in the room' anymore Sam." As he is looking at her directly into her baby blue eyes.

Did he just say he doesn't want to keep 'it in the room' and wait he said my first name, as Sam thought to herself. "So you don't want to keep 'it in the room'? Sir." she had to make sure she heard correctly. Searching into his eyes trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Yeah I don't Sam. I love you to damn much now not to keep it 'in the room.'" Good one Jack continues to use her first name. Still looking directly into her eyes, not letting go of the gaze.

Ok I heard him correctly he said he loves me better say something back Sam "I don't want to keep it in the room too Jack. I love you. But-."

Jack leans in for a kiss, to shut her up right there. He didn't want her to finish saying but what about the Regs… He can't believe she's kissing him back. Putting his hands around her neck pulling her even closer than normal; she responds by putting her hands around his neck playing with his hair. Not coming up for air, not really caring if there's an audience or not.

Whoa he's kissing me actually kissing me; wait is this a dream or alternate reality. Nope not a dream or an alternate reality it's real. He's really kissing me, and I'm kissing him back. I wonder what everyone else is. I hope they're not watching this. Ok Jack I think I'm going to pull up for some air. Yeah I forgot about air. "Damn".

Shit she just said Damn Jack. Stop. "Sorry didn't mean to do that."

Damn I did say damn, what we're you thinking Sam. "No sorry I was caught off guard there but, I mean I didn't realize you were that good of a kisser." Just when she said that Jack leans in to continue. Sam start to moan, and Jack deepens the kiss; both exploring their bodies. When they hear…

"Um, Um…"

**Author's Notes, gotta love Cliff Hangers. **


	11. CH11 THe Not so Good Interruption

**CH11! The not so good interruption.**

Both Jack and Sam stop kissing right where they were at. And look up to see, Jacob standing their wanting to say something and he does.

"Jack, Sam what the hell are you two doing?" Jacob saying angrily.

"We were going to tell you once we figured things out you weren't supposed to see this dad." Sam explained.

"OK! One thing though, what took you guys so long?" Jacob asked.

"Question dad, what do you know about the Zatarc test?" Jack was wondering if dad knew about the test.

Why he is asking me about the damn Zatarc testing, I mean common Anise told me everything. "A lot more then you think Jack." Jacob looked at Sam for answers, he knew from earlier that week they had 'the talk' about Jack and her about the so called feelings she dint really admit to.

"Sir, I need to talk to my dad alone please." not wanting to let go of what just happened Sam needed to explain something to her dad. He had every right to know about the mix feelings she had towards Jack and Martouf and Narief. Even with calling Jack sir she felt like crying because she would never go back to calling Jack sir. The thing is her dad was standing right there and she doesn't know how he feels about Jack and her officially being together.

"Ok, I guess I'd better go see what Teal'c and Daniel are doing." Jack knew the rest of the team including Janet should know that he, and Sam are going to be unofficially together, with or without the REGS, they we're going to do everything in their power to be with each other. He also knew that he was giving Sam a code for I'm going to tell Teal'c and Daniel about our relationship status. He didn't mind her calling him sir at that moment, in front of them was her dad. He knew that they would talk about certain things mainly they would talk about them.

**Jacob & Sam little Conversation**

"Sam, I really hope you know what you two are going to do." Not liking how this conversation is going to go, with or without the REGS Jacob knew that his daughter and her CO were going to do anything in their power to be with each other after this to close to call mission.

"We know what we're going to do, dad. I know you don't like the fact that I might jeopardize our careers, but after this I'm done following the fucken REGS dad." Especially after this, Sam knew that SG-1 and Janet would do everything to help her and Jack keep the second most keep secret in the world, you might want to even say the galaxy. Her heart wouldn't take loosing Jack, not after the emotions were let out like Pandora's Box.

"I know, I've been watching you the past week; and when Jack was ringed aboard, he looked at you and no one else." He knew that Jack loves his daughter, he just didn't know how much until the past few months. He knew that Jack would do anything to get Samantha back; no matter what the cause was.

"Since Jolinar thing had happened I wasn't sure whose feelings to trust, mines or hers. I mean I loved Jack from the moment I met him; and from the way he looked at me after the few missions we've had I knew that he loved me too. But wouldn't act on the feelings he has for me because of the REGS." Sam knew it; right then and there her dad would know the whole truth behind her feelings for Jack. She also knew that she loved him even before her first meeting with him back in the briefing room.

"With the feelings of Jolinar for Martouf and my own feelings toward Martouf I wasn't sure to allow those to come forward or keep them hidden. But with the Zatarc testing Martouf told me exactly how he felt, but I couldn't love him the way I love Jack." She knew that too. Even with Narief she couldn't love him the way he loves her.

"I know what you mean sweetie, with Salmac here I remember everyone she's ever loved and lost." He knew that too. He also knew that Sam was dealing with Jolinar a little different than him.

"I remember the metal ceremony; when I first met Jack, I knew it then that the man loved you. I wasn't sure then, that you had feelings towards him but even then I knew something was going on between you, Even if you two wouldn't admit it because of the REGS." Jacob knew that Jack loved his daughter even before they met at the ceremony. Due to a little birdie called George.

"Is that why you allowed Jack to call you dad?" Sam always wanted to know why her dad allowed Jack to call him dad.

"Yes and no. I mean Jack is well old enough to be my son but I also know that there was a possibility that you two would get together; so why not have the man that would possibly marry my daughter call me dad." Jacob just told her everything he wanted to her to know. He always thought Jack would be the one to marry his daughter, not Martouf or Narief.

"So what did you think about Martouf? I mean you two worked together for a long time before we found out that he was a Zatarc. He did promise to look after you like you were his own father." She was wondering if Martouf and her dad had a better relationship then Mark.

"Martouf was a good guy, and yes he expressed to me that he had feelings for you, not because of Jolinar but also because of who you are. I told him there was no chance of you two getting together because of your military 'duties'. I wasn't sure if he knew that you and Jack had feelings for each other I didn't want to give anything out." Jacob was lying but he had to Martouf known that she and Jack had feelings for each other.

"Yeah I figured that out. I mean I would have told him that I had feelings for Jack but it would have jeopardized a lot of people; including Jack and me. I didn't want Jack in trouble, because I told Martouf about my feelings towards him." Sam hated not telling Martouf the truth about why she didn't say anything once he confessed his feelings for her. At the time she wasn't sure who she'd loved Jack, Martouf or Narief. In her heart she knew she loves Jack, but with Jolinar inside her memories and her conflicting feelings for Martouf she just wasn't sure.

"I know." That's all Jacob could say right now, he knew if he said anything else it would probably make Sam cry. He didn't want to make her cry.

"So dad, are you ok with Jack and me?" she had to get the ok from dad. With the conversation going to where she thought; she had to ask the one question she was avoiding since she really knew she had feelings for Jack. Getting approval from her dad meant everything to her. She needed a yes or no answer.

"Yes I do, as long as he makes you happy that's all I care about. Oh and Sam if and when he hurts you for any reason expect the entire galaxy to come after him." Jacob wasn't kidding there, and she knew it too.

"Like I would never hurt Sam not on purpose dad" he said walking in. Jack always had perfect timing. Especially now, he knew he had stood there outside the door long enough to get the ok from dad to date Sam, even to marry her.

"So that's my clue to leave right." Jacob always knew when he wasn't wanted around.

"Love you too dad." Sam said, as she was hugging her dad but looking directly at Jack.

**They Continuing their Conversation.**

"So umm… sorry about that I had to explain something to dad. You know how he gets when he's being kept out of the loop." Sam knew that Jack would understand but she still had to say something. She was tearing up about the talk that she and her dad had.

"Come're, you ok?" Jack knew something was up. He could tell, with anyone on his team, especially Sam; that they're not ok.

"Not really but I deal with it. Dad just brought up a lot of history that I've buried deep over the years." Sam was talking about the somewhat feelings she had for Martouf and Nairef.

"Care to share?" not wanting to ask Jack had to know what Sam was talking about.

"Er… Umm… Not really, but if we're going to be in a relationship, there should be no secrets right. The history I was talking about; was Jolinar and my feelings for Martouf and then my own feelings toward Nairef. I wasn't sure whose feelings to trust and when Martouf died I was lost and hurt that it was me that had to kill him. Then the feelings for Nairef was virgin I wasn't sure how I felt once Janet and I had our conversation about you. I was sure that I didn't love Nairef or Martouf it was always you." She knew he knows everything she kept hidden all of these years the unhidden feelings she had for him. She would do anything to get Jack back.

"Yeah I know what you mean. With Liara on the planet, where I was there for a hundred days; I wasn't sure if I was coming back. Then I saw Teal'c digging his way through where the Gate was buried. I had to explain to her that it was you that I loved and I was saying good bye to her. I knew I was hurting you when I didn't great you with a hug but I knew what we would talk later that night or day when we got back to the SGC. And we did 'talk'. They didn't so much talk that night more like making out and almost starting something they both know that they couldn't keep hidden. Jack knew this too. Their feelings for each other were getting stronger everyday they would be with each other.

"What are we going to do about the REGS I mean I want this more than ever. I couldn't go on another mission not knowing if we would make it back." She had to ask about the REGS. Sam tried earlier but she was cut off by a kiss to remember.

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should keep our relationship quite until we get back. I think we should still tell Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie, dad would have to keep quite too if he doesn't want you court martialed. I want to make sure we last more than two months before saying anything to Hammond." Jack knew that she might say no to keeping quiet, but he had to say something before they get back to Earth.

"I understand, I want this to work on and off world. I don't want to risk losing you if we would to do something stupid. And jack no kicking the guys who are on our base asses if they look at me the wrong way…" she was joking there and she hoped that he wouldn't. Sam didn't want anything to happen to neither of them.

**Author's notes: Yeah this was a longer chapter it had to be. The talk with Jacob and Sam went a little longer than expected, and the continuing talks with Jack and Sam had to explain what they were feeling after she and her dad talked… I had to take a break from writing because of work, they fired a few people during the three days I had off so I gotten more hours. **


	12. CH 12 Back at he SGC and the Group Conv

**CH12 Back at the SGC, & the group conversation. **

Digger two just got back to Colorado, NORAD Cheyenne Mountain. They all went to debrief Hammond. Jack quickly asked the team, Janet and Jacob to come to his quarters to have a little private talk.

**In Jack's quarters; the not so dreaded conversation.**

"So Jack, what you want to talk to us about?" Janet had no clue what happened on the way home. She had to ask.

"Well, um… A lot of things, one of them being that Sam and I had a talk on our way home, and we decided to start a relationship; we wanted you guys to know so there wouldn't be any surprises." So he explains the short version of the talk that he and Sam had, and Jack wasn't much of a group talker when it came to his private life.

"And we, want you, including you dad to keep quiet about this, for now. I know the risk of being caught dad, and I want you to understand that I really don't care at this point." Sam knew saying that would piss her dad off a little but she'd hope that he would understand what she meant by what she just said.

"as long as you are happy Sam. That's all I want for you to be is happy with whoever you are with and whatever you do with your life." Jacob didn't want an all-out bashing to happen so he said as calmly as he could.

"I want to know, what and why this is happening now. I mean there was so many times where you two were cut off from each other or died at the same time. What I mean is, why now?" Daniel cut in; he wanted to know why now. And he and the others deserve to know the why now.

"This was one mission I really thought I wasn't going to make it in time to Jack. And when we did made it; I made myself a promise to tell him how I felt. The promise I made was on our way to get Jack and Teal'c." Sam did, she promise herself back at the SGC that if they were to get to Jack and Teal'c in time to save them that she would tell him how exactly how she felt.

"And I wanted to tell Sam how I felt. I wasn't sure if we would make out alive out of this mission. So when Teal'c was doing Kel'no'reem, I silently made myself a promise to tell Sam how I felt." Jack wanted Sam to know before they had made plans to have a 'Team' night for when the testing was over. The plan was to have Teal'c and Daniel come by then have them leave. So it would be just him and her sitting at the house.

"So either way you two were thinking alike during this mission, to find a way to get to each other; and tell one another how each felt. Teal'c sums it up, nicely.

"Yeah T nice way to put it; mean my mind was always on Sam, what was she and Daniel doing to get to us; and how were you two going to get us out of the X-301. Oh whose idea was it to use the Rings?" Jack loved the way Teal'c says things the simplest way. And he did want to know whose idea was to use the rings.

"Well if you must know Jack, it was Sam and mines idea. We were talking about it and Daniel said something about beaming you two like the Asgard, I jokingly said something "what am I Scotty?" Then Sam said something about you two trusting her; and then I knew exactly what she was going to do." Jacob knew what his daughter meant by trusting her, he also knew that Jack and Teal'c would trust Sam with their lives.

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but Jack and Teal'c I want you two to go to the infirmary, I still want to make sure that you're alright." Janet like a mother goose, wanted to know her favorite team was ok. She also knew jack would protest later or even now. But with Sam and him starting a relationship she'd hope that Sam would make him go anyways, if he'd knew what was good for him.

"Awe, do I have to?" Being a big kid Jack had to say something he didn't want to go. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. Sleep being a big word for now he knew that Sam wanted the same thing.

"Jack, I think you should, I mean being out there with hardly any air. You could of died." Jacob stepped in like a father worrying about his son; and he knew that one day Jack would become his son-in-law.

"But I'm too tired for a physical." Jack wasn't lying there he was tired. But as he said that Sam gave him the 'look', and he knew what she meant by that 'look'. Everyone on SG-1 including Janet and Jacob knew the 'look' Sam would give it anytime and anywhere she needed to. Doesn't matter what situation it was the 'Look' means to do what you need to do or to do what I want you to do.

"Jack." Saying his name quietly Sam knew how to get to him. And she wanted him and Teal'c to have the physical. She needed to make sure that her family was ok. More importantly she needed Jack to be ok.

"Jack, my man I think you should listen to doc." Daniel really wanted to say I think you should listen to Sam before she makes you go.

"Damn recruiting Space Monkey in this too." Jack was stirring of subject hoping they wouldn't notice what he was trying to do.

"Jack please." Sam knew exactly what Jack was doing. So she used her secret weapon.

"I hate when you do that. Fine ok Teal'c lets go." And he did, Jack hated when Sam uses her "Jack please" plea.

**In the Infirmary with a pissed off Doctor.**

About an hour doing a physical, Janet wasn't happy. She was border line of restarting the physical but she didn't.

Jack knew he pissed off Janet. The Team and the rest of the SGC had a Scale system to go by when Janet looked like she was about blow a casket. 1 was ok she wouldn't do much poking and it would be a quick one. 2 were maybe a five min physical. 3 was a ten min physical with a little more poking and prying. 4 was a fifteen min physical with blood tests, a lot more poking and prying. 5 was a twenty min physical with a lot more blood test and a lot more poking and prying. 6 or above was you should have gotten your physical done when she'd asked you to get it done.

Note to self-Jack never ever piss off Janet again. Knowing he would but he had to not piss her off in a while. He didn't want to either no that he and Sam are officially in a relationship.

"Are you done yet? 'We' want to get out of here." jack would ask Janet but he wanted to go home. He and Sam needed time alone.

"Yes, as long as you promise to take it easy for the next couple of days. I don't want to see you two in here for another month" Janet knew being the flagship team she would see them more than the other teams.

"OK doc I promise." Not realizing if he does go back into the infirmary the physical would be longer next time.

"Don't make me have to recruit Sam in keeping your promise" Janet now has a secret weapon to use.

"Awe doc don't worry I wouldn't, even listen to you the last time. How much help would she be now?" Jack just made a big mistake; he didn't realize that Sam was standing right there.

"Because I will make sure you listen to her. Wouldn't want to lose you now, would I." She knew she just caught Jack. His face is all blush red. Sam wasn't lying about the losing him part either. She didn't know what would happen to her if she lost him.

"I Colonel Jack O'Neill promise, on my future father-in-laws head that I will try not to make it back in the infirmary within a month; there satisfied?" and he would try not to make it the infirmary.

"ok Jack ill hold you to that promise" Jacob was standing at the door catching Jack make that promise to his daughter.

"Whoops didn't see you there Jacob." Damn why do I make promises when people are listening in especially Jacob.

"What with my name being tossed around, I thought I would drop in." Jacob knew that his name was being said.

"So, dad how long are you in town?" Sam needed to end the conversation, not wanting to know where it was going.

"Well I have to get back to the Tok'ra and tell them what happened. Not, what happened between you and Jack of course. I wanted to stay a while but they need to know more about the fail safe recall shit." Jacob knew exactly what Sam was trying to do.

"So you're leaving tonight, right Jacob?" Jack wanted to know. He and Sam needed private time together.

"If you must know Jack, yes I'm leaving to night." He knew that Jack and Sam wanted private time with each other. Jacob also knew that they would try to see each other more often not knowing if they would lose one another tonight tomorrow or the next day.

"Ok dad be safe." Sam said once her dad was leaving the infirmary.

"SG-1 I'm granting you one week leave, and use it well" Hammond said as he was walking in. he knew that the SG-1 family would be in the infirmary waiting for Jack and Teal'c to leave. He also knew something huge was going on between the team mate; knowing exactly what it was he wanted Jack and Sam to spent more time with each other.

**Yes another long chapter. But it had to happen; the dreaded infirmary scene. The scale system I came up with myself, by watching the show. Especially during Entity **


	13. CH13 the Group night Jack and Sam

**CH13 The not so obvious "group" night. Jack and Sam Make love**

It was late when they got to Jacks house, Teal'c and Daniel was invited to come over. So the SGC personnel wouldn't start to talk about their relationship. They knew that there were bets on them, hell they even betted on themselves not knowing it though. They stayed up watching the Simpsons, and movies; eating a lot of pizza which happens to be the teams favorite food. Sometime later Daniel had politely excused himself, and Teal'c when down to the finished basement to start his Kel'no'reem; leaving Jack and Sam alone with each other.

Jack got up from the chair to sit by Sam who was on the couch.

"So more pizza; Sam?" Didn't really know how to start another conversation without it being awkward, Jack had to say something it was getting to quiet.

"Yes sir. I mean Jack. Sorry I will have to get use to calling you Jack at home." Whoops did I just slip back to the sir. Sam hated that she just called the man she love sir. But she would have to do that when there on the base or working on a case on earth.

"So guide lines on what to call each other, whether it's on or off world; or on missions on earth; Sir, on missions even if it's on earth. Jack at home and where no one knows we're in the Air Force." Jack knew he just made things much easier.

"So what about privately or quietly on the base; I mean I don't wanna be calling you Sir, 24 hours a day or night." She wanted to know if they can do this quietly and privately on the base. Sam didn't want to call him Sir now that they're in a relationship.

"We've got to be careful about calling each other by our first names on the base, but yeah that can work. But I don't want you to get in trouble for calling me Jack. We got to make sure Teal'c or Daniel is around to let us know if someone is coming near us." Jack didn't want to see Sam get in trouble it would kill him.

Getting closer to each other Jack and Sam felt more comfortable with each other.

"I agree with that, I don't want you to be in trouble too. So what about off world, I mean we already push the limit going after each other when one would to get kidnapped or hurt." And she didn't. If he would to get in trouble it would kill her. And they did, they've always pushed the limit. She remembers when that boy grabbed her that night during their third mission off world.

"I know we would have to be more careful about letting our true emotions show when that happens even with friendlies are around." He knew that his temper could get the best of him, especially when it came to Sam. Jack now couldn't bear losing her.

"So no showing our true emotions, that's going to be hard." Sam knew it too. Especially after the last few missions, they were too close to call. She thought that the galaxy didn't want them to live so they wouldn't be able to get with each other. But fate as it is would pull them out of the fire to restart the day.

"Yeah I wouldn't be able to do things like this-" Jack leaned in to kiss her. She didn't stop him either. They kissed for some time before they'd had to come up for air.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since Daniel and Teal'c went to sleep." Sam wasn't lying thing. In fact she wanted to kiss him more that night. She had yawned, not intentionally.

"Bed?" Jack knew she was tired; in fact they both were tired.

Yawning again she was very tired "yes, bed sleep tired." Sam needed to sleep so did Jack.

Jack turned off the TV DVD player and put out the fire in the fireplace. Then he got to Sam who looked like she was about to pass out right there. "Is it ok if I carry you to bed?" he didn't just want to do it, he wanted to ask.

"Yes too tired to walk" Sam wasn't lying.

He picked her up carefully, and walked them to his bedroom; gently putting her down on the left side of the bed. Jack took of his pants and his tea shirt, and got into the bed. He leant into kiss her good night, where she pulled him in deeper for a longer kiss.

"Thought you were tired" Jack said.

"Not tired for this" Sam pulled him in to kiss him again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he had to ask. The last time Jack and Sam were in this position; they were able to stop one another before something major happened.

"I'm sure" she pulls him closer to continue to kiss him. Sam knew exactly what he was asking.

She was playing with his hair as she was kissing him. He was rubbing his fingers through her hair slightly massaging her neck. She moaned a little. He slowly took off her shirt, and then he got off a little to pull her BDU's pants off. She grabbed him closer to pull his shirt off. And he lean back down to kiss her some more.

They explored they're bodies, Jack kissing down Sam's shoulders as she was kissing his neck. He took her bra of flawlessly; she didn't even know it until she felt his hands cupping her breast. Kissing his way down to her nipple Jack heard her moan, telling him to keep on going. She had her hands in his hair playing with it, until he came back to kiss her on the mouth again. Pulling off her panties, Jack kissed his way back down to her nipples. Grabbing the back of the bed with one arm and one arm still down Sam starts to moan a little louder.

With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other playing with one of her breast; Jack pulled her arm down from the bed post, wrapping it around him. "Hold on to me" he said the only words that he would speak for the rest of the night. She pulled him down to kiss him again; spreading her legs to wrap around his body she invited him to continue doing what he was doing. "I want you, all of you" she said her only words that she would speak for the rest of the night.

He leans back down to kiss her again, as he was taking his boxers off. Exploring their bodies again, Jack slowly got her wet. He looked at her in her baby blues eyes they were telling him to go for it. Maneuvering to place his penis where it needed to be at, Jack slowly penetrated her; making her moan. Rhythmically moving up and down, they're bodies in sync, kissing each other, slowly.

Jack and Sam took their time with each other, not wanting this night over with so soon. She looked him in the eyes telling him, it was ok to go faster and harder; and he did. Moving up and down a little faster, making Sam moan louder; going in and out. He knew that she was having an orgasm, right at the peak, he came inside her. Pulling him down, Sam trying not to moan loud enough to wake Daniel or Teal'c, she bit down on his neck. He did the same thing. Moving up and down in and out he continued to make love to her. They made love twice that night, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**The next morning.**

Daniel woke up before everyone else did. He walked in to the living room to find out that no one else was up yet. He went to Jacks bedroom, to see him and Sam sleeping. He quickly and quietly closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen; to start making coffee and breakfast for everyone. Teal'c woke up about an hour later; both of them knew it was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Deciding not to wake Jack or Sam up by leaving, they stayed to start watching TV.

**In Jacks bedroom.**

"Umm… Morning Sam" jack said. Not realizing they were pushing to 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Umm… Morning Jack" Sam kissed him as she said morning.

Not knowing what time it was Jack had to ask. "Huh, what time is it?"

Answering by looking at her cell Sam said "it's around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, guess we over slept?"

"Better get up and shower, wouldn't want Space Monkey and T to start worrying about us" Jack said kissing her back.

She didn't want to get up that fast. Sam kissed him longer before coming up for air "I think they would be ok if we'd stayed in bed a little longer."

"It would be rude to stay in bed with company." He was right but he didn't want to leave his warm be which had Sam in it; wanting to stay in bed with him.

"I guess it would be fine, we would defiantly have to make it up though." and she wasn't lying. Sam knew that they had a week off, and she was wondering if her God Father was telling them something.

Jack saw she was thinking about something. He'd wonder if she ever stops thinking, he mentally slapped himself and said yes. "Sam what's up?"

"I was wondering if my God father was trying to tell us something by letting us have a week off." Sam knew the look in Jacks eyes said it all, he wasn't thinking about the comment Hammond left and he was also wondering why Sam called him her God Father.

"I was curious about something, why do you call Hammond God Father? I know it's a dumb question but I have to ask. And why is he overly protective of you?" He had to ask from the moment they met Hammond was always protective of Sam.

"Well Jacob and George known each other for a long time, they went to the same high school and college; and became very good friends. They both enlisted in the Air Force because of their family history. When Hammond had his daughter he named my father her God Father and when my dad had me and Mark he'd named Hammond our God Father." Sam summed it up to the sort version in fact that was very short for her.

"Well that explains a lot." Jack needed to know who to trust and since Hammond was the God Father to his future wife he could trust him even more now.

"Shower?" Sam asked she wanted to get take a shower.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he wanted to not "waste" any water.

"Don't want to waste any water, huh?" she knew what he was trying to do. Sam was very smart indeed.

They got into the shower that was in his private bathroom in his bedroom. They took turn washing each other when Sam notices the bite mark on his neck.

"Uh, Jack we need to do something about the bite mark I left. It looks like it's going to be there for a while" she wasn't lying either. Sam had no clue how hard she was biting down on his neck.

"Yeah, like you should be talking, looks like we both been doing some biting lately" Jack didn't like leaving marks like that on his SIC especially if it could lead to her to explain some things to people on the base like why she showed up to work with a big-ass bite mark like that.

"So, try not to bite where it is visible to the naked eye" Sam wanted to joke a little not know how he felt about the mark.

"Yeah nice try Samantha, will have to get you back for that one later" as he pulled her in for a kiss before getting out of the shower. "I'll get dress and bring in your bag that you packed last night." he knew that they didn't forget the bag so she stayed in the shower a little longer.

He came back in the bathroom, Jack was watching her wrap his towel around her. He steps behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck.

"What are you trying to do here Jack, thought you didn't want to keep company waiting." She said jokingly, Sam knew exactly what he was trying to do. So she turned around and kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. Still feeling the rush that they had last night she stopped herself before they continue to forget about Daniel and Teal'c.

"You are so evil stopping yourself before we continue what we started last night." he knew that they had to though. Jack wanted to call Janet over so they can take a little road trip to Denver.

"like you should be talking" Sam knew well it wasn't her that started kissing him.

"Right, I guess you should get dress. I'm going to talk to Daniel and Teal'c about something real quick." He wanted to know if they were ok with him and Sam. Because the lingering question was in his head, ever since the mission where they were sent to the Antarctica Gate he wanted Sam to become his wife. He'd already gotten the okay from Jacob. Now he needed the rest of the family member's Okays.

"Ok I get it." She knew that he wanted to know if Daniel and Teal'c were really ok with them being together officially.

**Author's note: Ok a very long chapter yes I know. But the love scene didn't go well as I hope. Please review and let me know how I can make it better next time. **


	14. CH14 The minni group talk Jack POPS the

**CH14 the mini group talk. Jack pops the question.**

Jack walks in his living room seeing Teal'c and Daniel making themselves right at home watching TV.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if I make a quick phone call do you?" it was his house but Jack didn't want to disturb his company.

"No" Daniel and Teal'c answers at the same time.

"Ok." Jack had gotten his answer. "Hey do you mind driving to my house, right now" he didn't give out any names not wanting to have the others asking why he was calling her.

"No, Jack, what's going on? are you ok? Is Sam ok?" Janet wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah everyone's ok, I just want you to come over so we all could talk about something." Jack didn't want to give anything else out.

"ok be there in ten" Janet not satisfied with the answer he gave she knew something was up.

**20 min later**

Sam was finished dressing and she came out wearing an washed out jeans with a baby blue dressy shirt. She notices that Janet was there and looked at her like why is she there, and realized that Jack had probably called her over.

Janet was sitting there, wondering why Jack had called her. A was wondering why Sam was shocked to see her sitting in Jacks living room. She'd figured that Jack had called her without Sam or the others knowing that he did.

"Hey Janet, what you doing here?" knowing that Jack had called her, Sam wanted answers.

"I would like to know the same thing, Sam." Janet had no clue what was going on.

"Ok, so everyone is here; Samantha Elizabeth Carter, would you do the honor of marring me?" Jack knew that he just popped the question

"Um… Yes! Jack I would love to marry you" she just shocked everyone with her answer. Sam knew that she wanted to marry Jack from the moment they met. He got up and kissed her in front of friends and family mostly Family, and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. It was and Dolphin shaped ring that had a Sapphire 25ct stone in the middle with little 16ct Diamonds circling the Sapphire stone.

"Jack how long has that ring been burning in your pocket?" Daniel wanted know and everyone else did to.

"I got it after the mission where we were sent to the Antarctica. I knew then that my feelings for Sam were growing much more than I thought. I just didn't know if and when we would get married. She had once told me her perfect ring; and so I went and got one costumed made." Jack really didn't like sharing personal feelings like that but it was family and the SGC wasn't around to hear it.

"I didn't know that you would remember that." Sam forgot for a second Jack is much smarter then he leads on.

"I remember a lot of things. So the reason why I wanted you here Janet was that would you and the rest of SG-1 like to take a little road trip. No questions asked?" He wasn't lying. Jack did remember a lot of conversations that they had.

"Jack yeah I would, Hammond allowed me to take a week off. But I would like to know why you asked me to come along to a road trip?" Opps, Janet he said no question asked.

"I said no questions until we get there." Jack wasn't surprised that the doctor wanted to know why he would ask her to come along. It wasn't a secret on the base that she and Sam were best friend's even sisters not by blood though.

"Yeah I mentally bitch slapped me in the head for that one. Yeah I said I would go." Janet didn't like secrets but I guess this is fine.

"Good, Space Monkey, T what about you?" he needed everyone aboard with the short notices road trip. Jack wanted Janet there to be a witness and a bridesmaid. He knew that Daniel and Teal'c would be joint Best Mans. They were like little brothers he always wanted. Although he has a brother they don't particularly get alone long sibling rivalry.

Turning to Sam he hated to ask her but Jack did anyways "Do I even have to ask you?"

"No, I'm in." she was seriously wondering what was going on and why the short notices road trip.

"Ok, we leave now. It's called a road trip for a reason. If we get there now we would make it back before the weekend." Jack just gave a little clue to Sam but as for the others he wasn't sure if they caught on.

"Ok" everyone said at the same time.

**Jack and Sam Secretly get married **

Sam and Jack along with the rest of SG-1 and Janet piled their way into Jacks truck. They took a four hour drive from Jacks house to Denver. Jack letting Sam out before she realized they were standing outside the Denver city hall.

"Jack we can't, my dad." She wanted to know if her dad said yes to Jack marring her. Sam needed it.

"Don't worry Jacob and I had a conversation before he left. I had told him what my plans were if we would to get a week leave. Your dad is ok with us getting married." he did the conversation was long and Jack didn't mind it though. He knew Jacob was particularly protective of his kids especially Sam.

"When were you able to talk to him, I mean we were all together for a long time." she was wondering when Jack and her dad talked.

"Before you guys came back to the infirmary, Dad came down and we 'talked', more like he talked and I listen. He told me that it was about time that we got together and that he always thought it was me to marry you not Narim or Martouf." And he knew somehow that they were meant for each other even if other guys from other planets had other intensions.

"So basically he told you better marry me or else-." she was cut off by a kiss.

"Yeah, dad said he would kill me if I let you go, this time." Jack wasn't lying.

"I think the rest of SG-1 would kill you, if you didn't do anything after this last mission." Sam was right, she and Janet had talk earlier that week; about the feelings she decided to leave it in the room. They had made a pact saying that if there were ever a mission where they almost didn't make it she would tell Jack how she felt.

"Gotta agree with you on that." Wanting to end that conversation Jack help Sam out of the Truck.

"So guy's done talking yet?" Daniel was getting bored

"Yeah, just a second." Jack leant in for a kiss one more time to reassure Sam that he was serious about getting married.

"Enough you two, one, get room and two, why are we in front of City Hall in Denver?" Janet was curious now. She knew that Jack just popped the question. But why are they in front of City Hall; they couldn't get married not like this. What if they get caught?

"Janet its ok, I'm willing to take the risk of marrying Jack now. We don't know when they'll be another time for us to be married." Sam knew the questions brewing in Janet's mind.

"Besides I really don't wanna piss off a 4 stared General called Jacob Carter, do I? Don't worry Janet. I know people here, a few of them owe me." Being who he is Jack let out some more of what was going on. The fact that he and Jacob had that one way talk earlier that week, and he wanted this for a long time anyways.

"So you won't get caught, Jack if Sam gets in troub-." Janet didn't want Sam in trouble; though Jack can handle it she knew that Sam would take it hard especially if Jack would get hurt.

"Janet we know the risk and the point is we know what we need to do to keep this quiet." Sam needed to talk to Janet, once her and Jack gotten married.

"We've got more secret code words to give you guys, so you'll know what we're talking about. We've already have them set up as a whole group, we are just adding a few more codes." A few years back 'the group' set up a few code words, so if they were in the commissary they can talk without people knowing what they are saying. And Jack needed SG-1 and Janet to be aboard on this.

"You don't think that the rest of the SGC personnel would figure it out, figure out that we're talking in code." Teal'c didn't mind the code talk, he was used to it. But he didn't want his friends to get in trouble either.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised they haven't figured it out, but since we're the team always saving their collective asses. They wouldn't dare telling Hammond." Daniel said gracefully, and it's the truth. The other SGC teams would do anything for SG-1.

"True, but we don't know who is working for the N.I.D and Senator Kinsey. Janet hated Kinsey and the N.I.D…. The last time the N.I.D doctor kidnapped Sam, it took SG-1 one two weeks to find her.

"It's a risk we have to take, no enough talking and standing around; they're waiting for us." Jack didn't want to waste any more time.

They walk into the City Hall and were greeted by a few of Jack's old war buddies. They all said hello, and were greeted by the Justice of Peace. He asked about whether they were ready to get married. Jack and Sam both said "YES!" they continue with the small ceremony. Janet was in tears, Daniel was sobbing; and Teal'c was smiling.

They went over to the military id place and gotten new Id's they were able to keep their old ones, so they could use them on the base. They went to the Denver DMV and gotten their new license and they told their situation so they were able to keep their old license too. After that they had went and gotten something to eat at a local restaurant.

"Can't believe that happened so quickly Jack, so how many people you know that owes you a favor?" Daniel broke the ice.

"More than you know Danny boy. Besides you don't become an Air Force Colonel everyday do you?" Humoring him, Jack wanted to know how far Daniel would take this.

"No, I guess you don't." Daniel just didn't want this conversation to last.

"I'm just happy, that we didn't get interrupted, by people we both know that want us dead." Sam was right they didn't get interrupted by people who want them dead. In particularly Senator Kinsey and N.I.D, and let's not forget the TRUST. Jack had lean over to kiss her, to reassure her that if anything would to happen to her; he would go to hell and back to get her back and that was the truth.

"Senator Kinsey would die before touching you again, Major Carter." Teal'c would protect Sam like she was his little sister, hell she practically was his little sister.

Jack didn't want Teal'c to be in trouble just because Kinsey touched Sam. "T, my man, I wouldn't go killing Senator Kinsey just for touching Sam, but on the other hand; if he hurts her again then yeah you have my permission of killing him, if I cant." He wasn't lying about the whole thing, if something would to happen where, he couldn't stop Kinsey from hurting his wife Teal'c and Daniel would step in; oh HELL the SGC would step in.

"I guess, I would find you five here, especially you two; Jack and Sam." A mystery man.

**Author's notes: Gotta love cliff hangers, gee I wonder who the mystery man is? One pesky Senator who shall be named nameless. Super busy this week with work I have only one day off. **


	15. CH15 the Uninvited Guest and minnie movi

**CH15 the Uninvited Guest and Minnie movie night**

Damn there goes my day, just when we get married an unwanted guest has to drop in. Jack wasn't happy, and he knew Sam was worrying. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ALL OF US WERE HERE?" Jack was pissed, he had no clue that Senator Kinsey would be dropping in on SG-1 on their leave.

She hated calling him sir especially after what they just been through that day. "Sir, please. Don't." Sam pleaded with her husband. She said quickly pulling her rings off her finger, and put them in her purse. She saw Jack do the same thing. He had passed them to her.

Senator Kinsey was amused by what just happened. How Sam just stepped in protecting Jack. He didn't notice that both of them were pulling their rings off. "Yes, Jack Don't, you better listen to your 2IC. If you know what's good for you." Kinsey had no clue that Jack and Sam just gotten married secretly.

"Kinsey, let me re-irritate what Jack said earlier, "What the HELL are you doing here?" Daniel was getting annoyed with Kinsey.

Kinsey wasn't happy, "OK, I just found out what happened with the X-301 and I just wanted to stop by and see how you two were doing." Kinsey was lying.

Jokingly "So you do care about us." Jack was getting annoyed.

"Sir." Sam didn't want Jack to say anything else that would piss off Kinsey.

The senator was wondering something it was very like Sam to keep Jack inline but she was doing so, so quickly "I must ask something, anything else you guys want to tell me?" knowing SG-1 wouldn't say a word Kinsey had to ask.

Getting pissed, "Why would you think something else is going on? Sg-1 is on a vacation." Jack was getting very pissed off.

Sam didn't like when Jack was getting angry "So we can't be on vacation with each other without the United states government looking over us?" She said trying to defuse the argument.

Not liking her answer Kinsey sorta made a big mistake "Look Major, better watch who you're talking to. In fact I was in town on vacation. Just so happens we were at the same restaurant." Kinsey was lying.

Jack was very pissed now, yelling at his wife like that no way in hell he was going to let Kinsey get away with that "NO, YOU LOOK SG-1 IS ON VACTION, AND A MUCH NEEDED ON AT THAT! SO IF YOU WANT TO BOTHER US BETTER DO IT WHEN WE GET BACK TO WORK." He knew that Sam was not happy with his response but he didn't like the way Kinsey was yelling at her.

Sam gave him 'the look'. "Sir, please. Let's leave we just got done eating so we don't need to be here." They did just got done eating and everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.

Senator Kinsey didn't like the fact that Sam was trying to calm Jack down, "So why the over protectiveness, today Major?" trying to figure out whether something big happened between the two maybe like them getting together. If only he knew.

Sam hated Kinsey she knew exactly what he was asking "Look we just gotten one week worth of leave and really don't have time for your bullshit Senator, so if you don't mind we'll be leaven. Sir, guys lets go. Now!" Sam got up to start the sendoff.

Kinsey still didn't like her answer and still didn't know why Jack was listening to her "Whatever is going on between the 'five' of you I will find it out, one way or another." What he really means is whatever is going on between the two of you I will find out.

Jack was still piss off but he didn't want to give anything out, nothing to hurt Sam in anyway "Look we are a very close group, and we are the original group that started the Stargate Program minus Janet. So whatever your implying stop because nothing is going on." he was lying right through his teeth.

"Ok, ok I leave it alone for now but if I find out whatever is really going on here; your career in the Air Force is over, Jack." Kinsey wanted to make Jack nervous but it wasn't working.

"If I was you Kinsey, I would watch who you're threatening." Teal'c stepped in.

"It's ok T; Kinsey doesn't know what he's looking for. And if he does know what's good for him he would just stay out of it." Turning to Kinsey, "So if you don't mind Kinsey, SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser are due back in a few days; and we really don't wanna spend our vacation arguing with a NOSEY ASS SENATOR." Jack was very, very pissed off now.

"Fine Jack, just watch your backs." Kinsey wanted Jack to know that he is watching them.

"Again Senator Kinsey if I were you. I would watch who you're threatening." It's not like Teal'c to be upset but, Kinsey was threatening his family.

"What? Ok, let's go SG-1, Kinsey isn't worth it." Jack finally had enough and the dagger looks Sam was giving him, told him to stop it.

They finally got up with Sam leading the way, to the Truck, she wasn't happy that they didn't leave earlier. Jack was pissed off very pissed. He didn't know what Kinsey was up to or he didn't like the fact that he had to yell in front of Sam like that. When he saw that Kinsey wasn't looking he wanted to tell Sam something.

"Sorry about that, he just caught me off guard; and I didn't like the fact he was yelling at you, the way he was." Jack wanted to kill Kinsey right then and there.

"I know, I shouldn't step in but he was pissing you off, and knowing who you are; I didn't want you to say something you'll regret." Sam didn't want jack in trouble for some dumb thing he said to a certain Senator.

"I know and I'm sorry." He was sorry; he didn't want Sam in trouble for what really went on that day.

"I think we should put our rings around our dog tags just to be on the safe side, until its ok for us to officially be married. I wouldn't want Kinsey to be more suspicious than he already is." Sam didn't want to but she didn't want them to be caught by Kinsey again.

Jack kissed her, "Good idea."

**The ride home from Denver**

Jack had called the base to let Hammond know that Kinsey was in Denver where SG-1 decided to take a road trip, he also told him to have a few SF look in their apartments, and homes for wires or bugs. Hammond agreed and he wasn't happy that Kinsey was ruined their road trip.

Sam was wondering about the phone call Jack made to Hammond in particular the part where he had the SF search their homes for bugs and wires. "Why did you have Hammond have SF look in our homes for bugs or wires?"

"It was something that Kinsey said; he said "watch your backs". I didn't like the way he said that, it made me think to have our homes searched. I need you to stay with me tonight just to be on the safe side. The rest of you are welcome to come too, we're safer together as group then apart." Jack didn't want Sam alone tonight especially after what Kinsey said. Although SG-1 was the closest thing Jack had to a family he didn't want anything to happen to them too.

"Ok I'll have someone drop Cassie off at your house, when we are closer." Janet knew that if something was to happen to Cassie; Sam and Jack wouldn't be happy. Both of them were made her godparents.

"That's fine; I know you two wouldn't mind sharing a bed in one of the downstairs bedroom." Jack didn't want anything to happen to Cassie, he knew Sam would lose it if something did.

"Hey its Janet, do you mind dropping Cassie off at her Godfathers house. We'll be there in ten." Janet had called the sitter to drop of Cassie at Jacks house. "Ok, see you there."

**Back at Jacks House**

Two SF were there to great SG-1, Janet and Cassie who was wondering what was going on.

Major Steve Anderson- "Colonel, we've checked out, Carter's Jackson's, Teal'c's and Fraiser's house and we did find wires and bugs in all of your houses, and we removed them. Hammond has order; two SF to be stationed at each of your houses to make sure no one goes in or out."

"Thank you Major; for the quick update. You're dismissed; I think we can take care of ourselves, if we are all together." Jack wasn't happy that Kinsey was bugging SG-1 homes, especially his and Sam house.

Jack went into his house first to make sure that no one was hiding anywhere.

"All cleared!" Jack said.

"Finally, I'm hungry Mom, did you bring me anything to eat." Cassie was a hungry girl she could eat just about anything.

"I'll order our favorite food." Sam didn't know how much Cassie ate but she was getting hungry again too. That little run in with Kinsey made her hungry.

Sam got on the phone and called the pizza man. Jack went to the nearby store to buy some beverages. When he gotten back the pizza's was there and the team with Cassie was chowing down on it.

"So, Simpsons or a movie?" Jack Said.

"Movie." Everyone answered; they watched the Simpsons before the Minnie road trip.

"No Star Wars tonight Teal'c; sorry kind of over the Star Wars theme." Sam was officially done watching Star Wars they've watched all of the episodes more than twice.

"I've got the Bourne trilogy." Jack said.

"Yeah that's fine as long as we don't watch it fifty times." Daniel hated watching a movie over and over. But when Teal'c likes something and really likes it he'll watch it over and over again.

"What are you implying Daniel?" Teal'c answered.

"I'm just saying that when you like something Teal'c you will watch it until we say something about it." Daniel replied.

"Can't help it" Teal'c replied.

"Guys your both adults, and I'm the kid here so stop arguing" Cassie was smart for a 13 year old.

"Okay." Daniel and Teal'c said at the same time.

Jack went over to put in the first Bourne movie. Daniel sat in his usual spot witch was the comfy chair, Teal'c sat in the other one, Cassie and Janet sat on the love seat; Jack and Sam got the couch. Before he pressed the play button, Jack and Sam wanted to let Cassie know that they got married but not to tell anyone. She agreed not to say word to anyone who was anyone.

Jack laid his body to where Sam could easily fit her body into his. Once they got comfy, Jack pressed play. He and Sam were whispering throughout the movie.

"I don't wanna go back home this week, I'm scared that Kinsey will try something." She didn't want to go back to her house, Sam felt safe with Jack. She always felt safe with Jack.

"How about if I come with you, what I mean is we can't always be at my house; especially if we want to keep this as a secret for as long as we can. I don't want to give Kinsey any reason to investigate us." Jack wasn't sure if and when the president would grant them a pardon of the FRAT Rules.

"I'm ok with that." That's all she could say.

"Hey guys, what about the team nights. I mean we could have them ever other night at each other's houses, just to throw off Kinsey." Daniel was eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Oh Danny boy; good idea. Janet are you ok with joining us for team nights for now on?" Jack was impressed by Daniels quick thinking on that.

"Yeah, no problem. But can we go back to watching the movie?" Janet was happy that she's officially able to come to team nights. She was occasionally invited by Sam but it was always at one of the Teams house.

"Fine with me." Jack said.

With that said they went back to watching the movie. Jack and Sam were still having their conversation.

"So we sort of took care of that." She was scared about what could happened if Kinsey had found out about her and Jack.

"I know, and I know you were scared today and I know you were trying to protect me, sometimes I don't need it though." Jack didn't always need protection from his own self but when he did, he was glad that Sam was there to put him in his place.

"I know, but if you had said something about us and it gotten back to Hammond before we could tell him our careers would have been over." She was trying to let him know that whatever happens he would have to cool it with his temper.

"I know and I thank you for keeping me in check today." He leaned down to kiss her, and she kissed him back.

About an hour into the movie, Teal'c went downstairs to one of the spare rooms, to start his Kel'no'reem. Daniel followed about 20 min later. Janet went down to fix the bed earlier just in case Cassie had fallen asleep before the movie was over. Cassie did fall asleep before the movie was over. So she took Cassie down and didn't come back up, guess she was tired too.

That left Jack and Sam alone, Sam was half asleep and awake; when Jack said "bed?" she answered "Yes, bed, tired; long day." She was very tired, too tired to really say anything else except that. Jack turned off the DVD and TV and carried his wife to bed. There will be no love making tonight; they were both tired from the events that took place earlier in the day.

**Author's notes: so yeah once again another long Chapter, Kinsey is really getting on my nerves. But I had to choose a bad guy and Kinsey was one of them that popped in my head and one that I could really write about. And I didn't know how to exactly end this one too. Sorry if ya'll got confused there; my bad. Oh Pete will not be in this one, so if anyone is a Pete fan sorry. NOT! Ya'll is a Minnesotan thing so bear with my vocab.**


	16. CH16 the weekend fun Jack&Sam part2

**CH16 The WEEKEND "FUN". Jack and Sam part 2. **

It's been two days since they've gotten married. Jack and Sam was getting use to the rules of what to call each other out in public in closeness of the base. They have spent the night at Sam's house, and then back at Jacks house just to throw people off. Daniel had offered to have group night on Saturday at his house but there was no room so Janet had offered instead. Janet's house was bigger, she had a five bedroom, three floored house, Sam and Jack would take the third floor bedroom; while everyone else went to the second and first floors.

"So the usual thing?" Janet didn't have to ask what the usual was for SG-1; it was always pizza, beer and pop.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll-." Sam was stopped in mid-sentence.

"No, I will order, I pretty much know what you four eat on and off base." She wasn't lying there; Janet as the base main DR she knew what her number one team eats.

"So what movie will we watch, tonight?" Daniel wanted to know, he and Janet have been spending a lot of time with each other; but didn't want to say anything yet.

"Well, it's up to Cassie what movie we will watch." Janet

"I say The Karate Kid parts 1-3. I love those movies." Cassie said cheerfully.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

In Janet's living room, there were two comfy chairs, two love seats, and two couches; that she bought since taking care of Cassie. The thirteen year old made a lot of friends since Nirrti destroyed her planet. Janet and Daniel were sitting on one of the love seats, Teal'c on the other one and Cassie took up one of the couches. Jack and Sam took the other couch. Cassie had turned on the TV and the DVD player, and placed the first Karate Kid movie in.

**Jack and Sam started a quiet conversation again. **

"Did you see that black van?" she was worried that Kinsey was following them. From the past few days there was a van following around SG-1

"Yeah, I called Hammond and he said it's one of ours. I had gone over to make sure, the other day. Remember when I said go ahead into the store? I had gone over to check it out." Jack knew Sam was unease by a van following them.

"I was wondering why you said go ahead. But I don't understand why he would have them follow us." She was wondering why her god father would have them followed.

"I had somewhat asked him to. Two nights ago I saw to unmarked cars following us. I just wanted to make sure you and the team was safe. We're safe on the base but off we're not." He was right they weren't safe off base but on he knew exactly where his wife and SG-1 would be at. If anything would happen to Sam, Jack would never forgive himself.

"How come you didn't tell me you saw the cars following us?" Sam was worried now and it showed.

"Well the look on your face says it all. I didn't want to worry you or the team. If anything would to happen to you now it would kill me." He wasn't lying; the team and the base would do anything to get Sam back. Hell they would call the National Guard if they had to.

"I know. I feel the same way. Losing you now would kill me more than you know." It would kill Sam probably more than it would Jack. If anything would to happen to one another. She knew that he would do anything in is power to get her back. But for herself trying to get Jack back it would hurt her too much if they couldn't find anything.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything, but you ask and we promised each other no secrets; right?" Jack and Sam made a promise to not keep secrets from each other unless the other one ask why he or she did what they did.

"I know." She said.

"Kinsey will try anything now, to get to us since the road trip. We have to be more careful especially our marriage, it can't be found out by Kinsey. He wills us both of us to get to one another." Jack wanted to make sure that Sam knew the danger Kinsey posed to them and the SGC.

"I know, and we can't show our true feelings now at the SGC no matter what. It's gonna be very hard to do." She hated the whole situation but it has to happen. They can't risk someone working on the inside of the SGC, reporting back to Kinsey.

"That's going to be hard, on and off world." He was telling the truth.

**Daniel and Janet have their conversation**

"I wonder what their talking about." Janet said

"She was probably asking about the black SUV that is following us. Jack had called Hammond about two unmarked cars following them the other day. They stopped following us once the SUV started to follow us. Daniel paid more attention than people think.

"Should we tell them about us?" she didn't like keeping secrets from Sam

"Yeah once we get back to the base, after our group leave. They got more problems to worry about then the two of us. I know good news is always good; but Jack and Sam need to be thinking straight now since Kinsey obviously wants them dead." He didn't like keeping secrets from Jack or Sam they were like his brother and sister he always wanted.

"It seems like everywhere they go on and off world someone always wants them dead. It's not fair to Jack or Sam." Janet was telling the truth, of all four members of SG-1 they would be the ones kidnapped or tortured more than Teal'c or Daniel; although Daniel and Teal'c have their moments it always Jack and Sam.

"I know it's not fair for them on or off world but they do save our collective asses every now and then." He was telling the truth if it wasn't Jack saving the world once or twice Sam would be following him right after.

"If something would too happen to you, Sam, Jack or Teal'c it would kill me." She always worried about SG-1 they get into more trouble than the other SG teams.

"I know, and I love you if I haven't told you that today." Daniel did love her; ever since what happened to Sha're and Sarah it took him a long time to love another woman.

"I love you too." and she did.

About an hour and a half into the movie Cassie went to bed, followed by Teal'c; then Janet, Daniel and that left Jack and Sam who were still somewhat watching it.

"I'll turn off the TV and DVD player" Sam was getting tired.

**The third floor bedroom.**

"Ok, meet you upstairs." Jack wasn't tired but he wasn't about to let Sam out of his sight. He knew she was turning off the electronics, but he wanted to check out the rest of the house just to make sure no one tried to get in.

"Is everything ok?" she knew Jack was checking out the house.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure no one got in while we were watching the movie." He wasn't lying there either.

"I know but I had to ask." Sam knew her husband very well; he could sense danger a mile away.

"Come're." Jack said as he was getting in to the bed.

"What do you have planning in that head of yours" she knew exactly what he was planning. She was getting into bed when she was pulled down by Jack.

"With the SF's following us around to protect us, I haven't been able to do this all day." Sitting on the edge of the bed Jack pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm, Jack; we can't its-..." She pulled away; Sam didn't want to make love in her best friend's house.

"Why do you think she let us have the third floor bedroom? So we can, we haven't be able to because of the SF's; I do want to keep you happy." He been wanting to but Jack was protecting his family. He pulled her back and kissed her again.

"I love you, Jack; if I haven't told you that today." Giving in a little; Sam did love him for as long as she known him.

"Love you too, Sam. Now where was I?" He kissed her again. She did give in this time. He pulled her in closer; she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. The room was lit by the fireplace, and she looked like an aluminous angel. He turned her over, pulling her shirt off, slowly. He laid on top of her kissing form her navel up to her mouth. She pulled him closer, pulling his shirt off slowly; pulling him closer again to kiss him.

He moved her up further on to the bed. Laying her down again and removing her bra; he started to tease her body slowly and passionately. Playing with his hair, trying not to moan, Sam was trying very / hard not to moan. Jack "let it out" he wanted to hear her moan. Teasing her still, she kept trying not to moan; until "Ahh" she finally let the moan out. Playing with her nipple; she moaned again, she arched her back this time.

Slowly kissing his way down to her navel, Jack pulled off her pants and panties; then he pulled his pants and boxers off too. Rubbing his hands along her outer thighs kissing his way back up to her mouth; she moan again. She wrapped her legs around his lower waist, holding on to him. He kissed her again slowly this time; her baby blues looked into his browns wanting more then what he was doing.

He went back to kissing her; slowly down to her nipples. Moving his hands down her body; teasing her with his tongue finally reaching the top of her clit, moving his tongue in and out. Getting her wet; making her moan out loud. Still moving his tongue in and out, out of her clit; he finally stopped and started to move up towards her navel button. Jack past over her navel button teasing her nipples, moving his hands up around her body; making her moan loud.

She spread her legs open to let him in; he maneuvered placing his penis where it needed to be at. Slowly pushing his penis in Sam starts to moan very loud. Once in he started moving up and down slowly. Kissing her as she kissed him back; holding on to the bed post, "what did I say about holding on to me?" Jack said. She let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around his body, trying not to let go digging her fingers in his back. She tried not to let go as he moved up and down pushing in harder with each thrust. "Don't stop even if I ask you to" Sam said.

He pushed in harder each time; making her moan each time. Sam bit down hard on his neck, trying not to moan, making Jack scream a little. He kept on pushing in and out harder each time hitting her G-spot. She moaned, breathing harder each time; he knew they were close of coming. The last trust she bit down hard on his neck, he came in side as she did; biting down on her neck trying not to scream to wake up everyone.

She let out a sigh, with a small moan. He was panting hard. "You ok?" Sam said. "I'll be fine, how about you?" Jack answered. "I'm ok, very tired time to sleep." She was very tired after that, five hours of love making would do that. He got off and they got into a comfy position and the fell asleep for the rest of the night.

They slept the entire day, Sunday. The rest of the group went on doing the group weekend letting Jack and Sam sleep. Sunday night they had a repeat of what happened Saturday night; and slept in until they had to go into work. They had matching hickeys on their necks, trying hard to cover them up so no one would notice them.

Jack had drove Sam to her house, the SF's that was following them was order to check out her house before they got there.

"Report Major Anderson." Jack wanted to know if his wife's house is safe, if it wasn't; he wasn't going to allowing her out of his sight.

"Major Carter's house is all cleared Sir; she is safe to go in. Do you want us to stay here until she goes into work later this morning?" Major Anderson knows that Jack and Sam gotten married Jack had told him to keep quiet.

"Yes, Major. Keep her safe; if anything would to happen I will kill you myself." Jack was and wasn't joking then. If anything would to happen to Sam while he was away he would kill the person, who didn't do everything in their power to protect her.

Jack got to the base an hour before Sam. Sam arrived and checked in with her God Father.

**Authors note: ok did I tell ya'll that I hate writing love scene; they are so hard to write and sorry for the long chapter but shit happens.**


	17. CH17 Back at work and uninvited guests r

**CH17 Back at work and uninvited guests returns. **

**Sam and Janet conversation.**

"Hey, Sam." Janet said.

"Hey, what's up?" she answered.

"I was wondering, when the two of you gonna stop biting each other." Janet had notice the not so hard cover up of the hickey.

"Oh yeah, we tried covering them up. I guess that I almost broke skin both nights." She wasn't lying the bite mark she left on Saturday night, was still healing when she bit down again on Sunday night.

"You almost broke skin?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, I told him to have you check it out if the mark didn't heal." Sam knew Jack hated seeing the doctor but it was Janet so he shouldn't have no problems with her.

"Dr.'s over rules things do you want me to make him come and see me?" Janet knew that was the wrong thing to say but she wanted to make sure that her two best friends are ok with bite marks or no bite marks.

"If I see the mark not healing correctly, I will call you to make him come and see you." and she would.

"I'm fine with that." Janet had no problem letting Sam take care of the mark she left on Jack.

"Is there something else going on Janet?" Sam knew that she saw Janet and Daniel talking the night that they were over her house. She wanted answers.

"Yeah, we've talked about it and we would tell both of you separately. Daniel and I have been seeing each other for a about two months." Janet waited for the yelling to start happening but it didn't.

"It's about time you told me." Sam knew from the rumors that were going around the base that something was going on between them.

"What? You knew?" Janet was wondering how she knew.

"Yeah there this rumor that is going around about you and Daniel; since it started I watch you two closely. And I understand why you didn't say anything. But Daniel isn't military so you don't have to worry about the FRAT RULES. Not like I do." Sam did watch them closely.

"I know this must be hard for the two of you but things could change." Janet was telling the truth it was hard for Jack and Sam even now since they are married.

"I can't wait for that day so I can say who I am in love with." Sam wanted to scream out who she was in love with now.

Janet heard Sam stomach growling.

"So, lunch?" Janet asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll go have some blue Jell-O." she didn't realize she was hungry.

Sam and Janet walked to the commissary when they saw that Daniel and Jack along with Teal'c sitting at their spot.

**The commissary scene, people starts to notice something is different about SG-1.**

"Hey guys. We were just wondering; when you were going to drag Sam down to get something to eat. Oh and did you talk?" Daniel took the first wave.

"Yes Danny boy, we talked? Did you talk?" Sam knew exactly what Daniel was asking.

"We did talk, and we have a lot to talk about; at our next group night." Teal'c stepped in.

"Yes we do and boy it's going to be fun to talk about it." Jack said; knowing it would piss off Daniel the way he said it.

Sam sat in opposite of Jack like she always did. Teal'c was already sitting across from Daniel; Janet pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table where Daniel and Teal'c was sitting at. Jack and Daniel had already gotten Sam's and Janet's plates. Like they had known that they were coming down to eat.

"So we still have a day or so before our next mission. So having another group night wouldn't be a problem; unless Thor beams me up again to save the galaxy." Every time they had tried to leave on a permissioned leave. Jack or the rest of the team would have a problem leaving the base; it was save the world that or save the galaxy again.

"I hates when he does that, it's rude to leave other team mates out of the loop." Sam hated when Thor just beams up Jack and the last mission where they met the replicatiors; she was scared of losing him for good if they hadn't found a way off from Thors ship.

"I'll tell him the next time he beams me up." Jack was joking then but he knew the look on Sam face said stop joking about your life.

Other people in the commissary notices the way SG-1 was talking and looking at each other.

Whoa did you see that? She gave him that look saying if you get hurt again because of Thor I will do anything to get you back" Major Johnson said.

Yeah; I heard that she stayed up for four days this last mission to get Jack and Teal'c home from the X-301, if they ever find out which scientist didn't find the recall device they would probably kill them." Walter said.

"Sam would probably kill them first before Jack or Teal'c gets to them." Johnson said.

"You see the way he is looking at her?" Walker asked.

"Yeah, I'll bet something major happened on the way home from the last mission." Johnson replied.

"You think the bet's going to go up higher now? I think they are. Walter asked.

"Yeah the bets have already gone up higher. Shit better keep quiet Kinsey just dropped in." Johnson said.

"Mums the word" Walter replied.

**The uninvited guest part two.**

Kinsey walked in; Jack and Sam's face went from cheerful to what the fuck is he doing here?

"Finally you've returned from your vacation. Now I get to bother you. You are wanted in the briefing room."

"Did I ever tell you that most of the SGC staff hates you oh and that would include all the people sitting at this table right here." as Daniel said getting up.

"Hell I hate you." Sam Said

"Major watch it he might ruin your career." Jack said

"if he wanted to 'ruin' my career he would have done so already." She replied.

"Carter." Jack wasn't happy with his wife's response.

"No its ok Colonel, she's right I would have ruin her career if I wanted to; but it's not her I'm after." Kinsey replied.

"Really why you say that, we've both been a pain in your asses since the program started so-." Jack was cut off.

"Yes you have been a pain in my ass since the program started but it's not Carter I'm after. Kinsey replied again.

"You know the general isn't going to let me go that easily" Jack answered back.

P.A announcer: "will all of SG-1 and Senator Kinsey report to the briefing room."

"Looks like were wanted" Janet said.

They all got up, to go to the briefing room.

"Carter, Take the long way." Teal'c said.

"What?" she replied.

"Take the long way." He said again with a look.

"Ok." She said.

She was pulled by someone she had no clue who it was; she was about to kick their ass before-.

"whoa Carter." She didn't hear him "Sam" he tried again.

"Dammit, Sir, I almost kicked your ass." She said.

"I know when I said Carter you didn't stop but when I said your first name you did." Jack said.

"Why you have Teal'c tell me to take the long way around?" she asked.

"Because I needed you to know to, keep your cool." Kinsey was pushing their buttons and he didn't realize that he ways. Jack did though and wanted to make sure Sam knew it.

"Yeah I hear you, but he's getting on my nerv-." She was stop by a quick kiss.

"Jack what about the cameras?" she asked

"They are none in the hall way that's why I said take the long way around." He answered.

"They want you in the briefing room" Walter said.

"How much of that did you hear and see Walter" Jack asked.

"If you're asking if I heard or saw anything the answer is yes; I saw and heard the whole thing. But knowing who I am; you don't have to worry about me telling anyone." Walter said.

"Ok but if someone found out; I'll know it was you because SG-1 doesn't tell on each other." Jack replied.

"I know. I think it would be safer if Carter showed up late with me instead of you. We wouldn't want Kinsey picking up on anything." Walter said.

"Good point." Jack replied

"How are you going to get up there?" Sam asked.

"I know this base inside and out. I'll find my way up." Jack said, and he did know his way around the base.

"OK let's get back Walter." Sam Said

**In the briefing room Kinsey drops in again. Gosh I hate him…**

Walking in with Walter, Sam knew that Hammond wasn't happy.

"Major what happened?" Hammond wasn't happy that his brightest star was late especially with Kinsey being there.

"Sorry, Sir, Walter had informed me that there was a problem in one of the labs I went to check it out." Sam was lying through her teeth's.

"Is everything alright, now Major? And have you seen-." Hammond was cut off by Jack who was walking in zipping up his fly.

"Sorry, Sir, I went to the bathroom, had a lot to drink and eat downstairs." He said taking a seat next to his wife.

"Thank you Walter you're dismissed." Hammond said.

"No Problem, Sir." Walter said leaving the room.

"So, General; may I asked why SG-1 is here I mean we were so rudely interrupted when we were eating our lunches." Jack said jokingly.

"Kinsey was here to cause some problems; I wanted to ask you personally what he said to you in Denver." Hammond said

"Well, he said to w-. Basically the same with all due respect the same old bullshit he's been throwing at us." Jack Said; Sam gave him 'the look' telling him to cool it.

"Ok, the President has cleared the SGC from the FRAT RULES; he did fail to tell Kinsey." Hammond Said

"When did the President give us the okayed for the FRAT RULES to be changed for the SGC?" Sam asked, looking directly at Jack to send him a message maybe we should tell Hammond that we're married.

"When you were on your one-week leave Major; why do you ask?" Hammond replied.

"We'll something has happened during the one week leave that you placed SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser on. That thing that happened; well we got married." Jack said; looking at Sam.

"I figured something major went on; on your way home from the X-301 mission; so I called the President to get the FRAT band lifted for the SGC personnel. I knew that you would still keep it a secret even from me." Hammond replied.

"Senator Kinsey wants in on the briefing, SIR." Walter said over the phone system

"Ok we're done talking about the next mission; send him in, Sargent." Hammond replied.

Kinsey walks in angry.

"I demand to know why I was locked out of this briefing for so long." Kinsey said angrily.

"Well if you must know-." Jack was about to say something stupid.

"Colonel." Hammond wasn't going to let Jack say something he'll regret later. "Senator Kinsey, I was just debriefing them on their vacation. They reported that you threaten them in a room full of people. Is this true Senator Kinsey?" Hammond asked.

"Exactly what did I say?" Kinsey replied arrogantly.

"You know damn well what you said and did." Jack replied.

"Sir." Sam said looking at Jack; she was pissed.

"There's a rumor going around General, which your 2IC and his 2IC got married." Kinsey said knowing that he dug where he needed to dig to get his information; looking directly at Jack.

"Well if you must know that is the truth; the Frat Rules have changed for the SGC." Hammond said cheerfully; knowing that Jack and Sam would get married secretly during the one week leave that he made them go on.

"What did you just say?" Kinsey asked.

"Let me slow it down for you, the—frat—rule –changed—for the S-G-C. Meaning if you so much touch Carter in any way I wi-" Jack said; knowing the look that Sam is giving him, was telling him to cool it once again.

"Jack!" Sam was pissed; she knew that Jack had a temper, but she didn't want to give Kinsey any AMO to use toward them. She knew that it was already too late to stop Jack but Kinsey have already gone too far. And Opps she called him Jack.

"So when you were in Denver, you got married." Kinsey just blurted out.

"Well since it's not a problem for the SGC anymore; then yes we did." Sam replied before jack even got a word in.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving." Kinsey said walking out the door. "Oh, and Jack I meant what I said in Denver." Better tell him I mean business; Sam isn't completely off limits to the trust if they wanted her they would kidnap her and torture her.

"Touch her and I'll kill you my-." Jack didn't know that he just given Kinsey the okay to go after Sam by saying what he just said.

"Jack please!" Sam didn't like when Jack did the whole protectiveness especially with Kinsey around. She also knew that Jack just showed Kinsey his weakness and his weakness is losing her.

"Kinsey just get out of my mountain." Hammond said. He called up to the gates outside the mountain entry way-"Security if he so much returns to the mountain without permission, arrest him on the spot." Security responded- "Yes, Sir."

"Were do you five think you're going. Sit back down. Exactly what did Kinsey say to you while you were in Denver?" Hammond asked.

"Well he told us to watch our backs." Daniel stepped in.

"Yup that's what he said; and we were being followed ever since we got back from Denver. I'm thinking Kinsey and the N.I.D is behind it." Jack said.

"Well don't go speculating Colonel; until we have hard evidence. Don't report it in yet. Meanwhile I still want you to have full protection. Four SF's with SG-1 at all times while your off base." Hammond replied

"Four? Isn't that over kill, with all due respect; Sir? Well I mean I do have covert training; Sir." Jack said.

"It's for the people that don't have it Colonel, besides I think your wife would feel much safer with the extra protection. Until we know for sure who is following YOU; I want the extra security around you guys." Hammond replied knowing that it would satisfy Sam with his explanation.

"One more thing, Sir. What about our rings around our necks or on our fingers? What I mean is I want to be able to wear them sometimes." Sam asked.

"Well around your fingers on and off base; off world around your dog tags. I'm thinking you're going to have to get new ones made with the name change, am I correct Major? Hammond replied and asked.

"Yes Sir, we do have to get new ones." Sam said.

"Ok the rest of you are dismissed; O'Neill and Carter stay behind." The rest of the team left, wondering why Hammond asked Sam and Jack to stay behind; they knew that they would get the 411 later at group night.

**Hammond 'Talk' to Jack and Sam. **

"Before we start talking, I want you two to speak freely." Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir!" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

"Sir, may I ask why we were asked to stay behind?" Sam was wondering why her and Jack was asked to stay behind.

"I wanted to make sure that both of you keep your cool about your emotions. Carter I know you were sending Jack messages when you called him Sir, the way you did. Jack Kinsey is looking for anything to use against you and he just found out your biggest weakness." Hammond said

"And Sir, what is my weakness?" Jack knew what his weakness was, it was Sam. He knew it and people off and on world knew it too.

"Jack." Sam wasn't happy with his reply.

"Ok, ok; if you must know general it's Sam and I think everyone in the Galaxy knows that it's Sam. She was always my biggest weakness. Even with the rest of SG-1 being there on and off world I guess people figured out that it would kill me if something would to happen to her." Jack knew he pissed of his wife.

"I knew that from the second mission report that you wrote Colonel. Carter I also know your weakness when it comes to SG-1 especially after these past few weeks." Hammond replied.

"I know, and sorry if I acted like a Bitch, but it was Jack, Sir. I couldn't just let this one go so easily; and I also know that the Galaxy and people here on earth who knows what we do; and knows who we are will use both of us to get to one another." Sam said.

"That's exactly what I was worried about, with the two of you. But I know that you Sam would fit in on other SG-teams and I know that you wouldn't trust any other person Jack to watch over her. So I'm ordering you to keep your emotions in check on and off missions; weather it's on or off world. You hear me?" Hammond wanted them to both know that if it gets back to him that; their emotions almost got them killed he would have to do something about it.

"Yes; Sir." They said at the same time.

"But Sir; being who I am how will you know if we kept to our orders." Jack said.

"Well don't write it in the reports; you've been not writing about your emotions toward each other for the past few years. So that shouldn't be a problem. But if there's another SG-team with you; it's up to you to order them not to write it in the reports; about the lengths that you two would go to get one another back from a mission." Hammond just gave them the ok to make sure other SG-teams wouldn't say anything.

"Understood Sir, are we dismissed yet?" Jack was getting bored.

"Not yet, one more thing, stay away from Kinsey; meaning don't go looking for trouble Jack. I know what he said in here and I know he threaten Sam's life. So I am making it an order not to go near Kinsey; only if it's at presidential events or military events. But if I find out that you went to get revenge on him so help me god Jack." Hammond didn't like to threaten his 2IC but Sam is his God Daughter and if Jack went after Kinsey he knew that would cause trouble for Sam.

"Sir; yes Sir, understood Sir." Jack hated to agree with Hammond, but he knew what Hammond was talken about.

"You are now dismissed; take the rest of the day off, and follow my orders." Hammond dismissed them finally.

**Author's notes: OMFG I really hate writing Kinsey, but it has to happen; anyways I thinking about crossing this story over with Sanctuary. Any ideas on how and who I should incorporate in. I have a few characters ideas; here they are Helen, Ashley and Will. Oh and this was an long one too sorry.**


	18. CH18 Jack and Jacob Talk SG1 has 1st

**Ok, I know this is probably not going to fit in this story but reading some of the Sanctuary and Stargate SG1 crossovers I wanna try and see if it will fit in; if it doesn't well let me know and I will rewrite the chapter. Oh FYI I won't be putting this in as a crossover just yet i wanna see how well this chapter does. Oh I feel that this chapter is going to be long.**

**CH18 Jack and Jacob talk about something and SG-1 has their first mission since Jack and Sam got married.**

**Jack and Sam leaves the base for 'alone' time.**

"Wait Sam; Major Anderson please do a sweep of my house before we go in." Jack didn't want to go in his house right away. Major Anderson looked for everything and anything out of the ordinary.

"Colonel; I didn't find anything that would say Kinsey or his goons have been by." Major Anderson said. Anderson walked closer after receiving the mouthing of 'come here a little closer I want to ask and tell you something'.

"We don't officially know if it's Kinsey or not. I do want you to call 2 more SF to watch my house while we are here, and Anderson keep a close eye on my house. My wife is here and if anything would too happen to her, your career is over; understood?" Jack said it low enough so Sam wouldn't hear.

"Yes sir, Major Carter is like a big sister to all of us; Sir. We wouldn't intentionally allow something to happened to her; Sir. But if it is Kinsey and the N.I.D we don't stand a chance with all due respect Sir." Major Anderson was right; somehow Kinsey was drawing money power for his operation. And if he would to kidnap Sam or both of them, it would take the SGC days even weeks to find them.

"I know, that's why I'm ordering you to order two more SF's, you think would be helpful of protecting my wife; dismissed." Jack said.

"Yes; Sir, understood, Sir, thank you Sir." Anderson said walking away; he turned his cell on to call two more SF's to the location he gave.

"What was that all about?" Sam was wondering about the quite conversation her husband and Major Anderson was having.

"Oh, I just was ordering the poor man around." He said jokingly, knowing it would probably piss her off.

"Jack." Sam said in her tone; she knew that it would get to him.

"Well do you remember our conversation back in the briefing room when I said it was over kill about having 4 SF's? I sort of lied it should have been more than four. I want my wife and friends to be well protected." Jack replied.

"Yeah; I wasn't happy with the way you responded." Sam said.

"I know I just asked Anderson to order two more SF's to the house. After what Kinsey said I wasn't sure if 4 would do." Jack was pissed and all he knew he wanted Kinsey dead.

"You know most of the guys and gals on the base looks up to me like an older sister." Sam said wondering what Anderson said to Jack.

"Funny." Jack said

"What's funny?" Sam answered.

"Well that exactly what Anderson said; he also said the entire SG personnel would do anything to get us back." Jack was telling the truth.

Sam shivered Jack notice.

"Want to go inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit cold this evening." Sam replied.

Jack took off his jacket and gave it to Sam before opening up his front door. He went in first to check things out one more time; he came back to the door to let Sam know its ok. He pulled down all the shades so they can have privacy.

"I love you Major Samantha Elizabeth Carter O'Neill; I know I haven't said that to you today." Jack Said.

"I love you too, Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill." She replied using his full name. Knowingly how much it turned him on.

"Come're" he said. As she came to him; he pulled her for a passionate kiss. Finally coming up for air; they moved from the hallway to the living room.

"What's going on in that head of you Sam?" Jack knew when his wife was thinking about something.

"Jack, I think my dad is keeping something from me. Every time I try asking him about it he won't tell me. We haven't kept secrets from each other since his blending with Selmak." She didn't like the fact that her dad was now keeping secrets but she need, no scratch that she had to know what was going on.

"I'll have Walter contact the Tok'ra tonight; to see if they can spare Jacob and Selmak for a while." He knew that his response to her worriedness would satisfy her for now. She kissed him.

"Thanks I; feel like I can tell you anything good or bad; you would try to fix it." Sam knew that her husband would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.

"And I will; I know I've said this before but if anything would to happen to you-." Jack was cut off with a kiss.

Coming up for air; "I know." Sam said.

Hearing her stomach growling; "Pizza or Asian?" Jack asked.

"Ummm, Pizzzza." She said for some reason she was craving pizza lately she was craving wired food; no she couldn't be pregnant that fast. While Jack was on the phone, she called Janet and left a message; "hey when we get back to the base tomorrow I want you to run a few test please and thanks; I will explain everything tomorrow. Love Sam" she wanted to tell her that she thought she was pregnant.

"Test Sam?" Jack asked not knowing that his wife could or couldn't be pregnant.

"Ah was just reminding her that I need to get my Iron check again; remember I'm Anemic." Sam replied lying to her husband if he knew that she was pregnant now he would never let her out of his sight.

"Yeah, I sort of about that forgot." He knew she was lying but she must have a good reason; he thought.

They ate; and watched a movie before going upstairs. Jack had kissed her and they made love once that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Jack had woken up first, not wanting to wake Sam. He told the 6 SF's who was still watching the house to stay there and follow her to the base. Major Anderson who was the lead SF said yes to the request Jack had made. Jack went back to the house knowing that Sam was about to wake.

"Go back to sleep and stay in a little late today." He requested her to stay in, hoping she would. He wanted to talk to Jacob first be for Sam do something to ruin the relationship between her and her dad; a relationship that took almost 2 years to build back up.

"Jack I-." She was cut off; with a kiss.

"Do this for me, please." Jack hated begging but he knew that Sam wasn't letting this one go.

She finally gave in to his request not knowing what was going on. She knew his request was big especially with him practically begging her to stay in. Jack had driven to the base; when he got there he was greeted by Jacob/Selmak.

**Sam wakes up, and head into the base to see Janet.**

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey; what was the test you wanted me to do?" Janet was wondering what was going on.

"What I am about to ask you to do cannot leave this room. Meaning Hammond and the rest of the base even SG-1 cannot know about this; not until I talk to Jack and dad." Sam didn't want everyone to know she was getting a pregnancy test.

"Sam what is it that you want me to test you for?" Janet was now worried.

"Janet I think I'm pregnant." Sam said with her head down.

"Sam, why didn't you say anything about it?" Janet wanted to know

"I wasn't sure but the last few days well I've been craving for food that I really don't eat. But it could be the fact that Jack and I have been sleeping with each other more and picking up some of our habits. I just wanna make sure." Sam replied.

"Ah; I see, well here pee in the cup." Janet said jokingly.

"Funny Jan." Sam said smiling while walking to Janet private bathroom she has in her office.

Thirty min later Janet tells Sam that she's not pregnant. Sam was and wasn't happy about the news. She and Jack talked about having kids and they both want them.

**The talk with Jack and Jacob part 2**

Jack knew Sam was on the base by now and he also knew that she was going to see Janet for a few tests. He wanted to know what they were and why she was code talking to Janet the other night. Jack knew as best friends they developed their own code talk like most, best friends do.

"Jack; is everything ok. How are you and Sam doing?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob lets go to my office." Jack wanted to let Jacob know that he and Sam was married, and that Kinsey had his watchful eyes on them.

"Before you start yelling; I wanted to let you know that Sam and I got married about week and half ago. At the time the FRAT RULES was already lifted for the SGC, but we didn't know that. Kinsey was in Denver when we secretly got married. He had wanted to talk to us and threatened Sam, and… um… well… You know my anger especially when it comes to her. I sort of lost it and now Kinsey knows my biggest weakness. When we got back from our one week leave; Kinsey people were following us in unmarked cars. I had phoned the base letting Hammond know, and he order 4 SF's to watch over SG-1." Jack said not wanting to stop; not knowing how Jacob would take him and Sam getting married.

"Jack I told you I wanted you and Sam to get married. And as for Kinsey what is George doing to keep SG-1 and the SGC safe from him?" Jacob wanted Jack and Sam to be married with or without the FRAT RULES.

"Hammond doesn't want us speculating not just yet; he wants hard evidence before we do anything about Kinsey. When we officially got back on base Kinsey was here causing trouble. I lost it again when he was threatening Sam again. Confirming that Sam is my biggest weakness; Hammond didn't want us off world yet so he still order us some more down time. When we left last night I order 2 more SF's to watch my house. Major Anderson and his team are the only ones I trust with Sam's life." Especially after Anderson said that the entire SGC personnel looked up to Sam like an older or even little sister.

"_Jack, you need to know how to control your emotions." Selmak_ answered this one.

"I know Selmak and I'm working on it, but when it comes to Sam-…" he cut himself off. "It would kill me even more now if anything would to happen to her." Jack didn't like sharing his emotions.

"I know that Jack, and you need to work harder; the more your emotions are let out the more clouded you will become." Jacob answered this time.

"I know like I told Selmak I'm telling you I'm working on it. There was another reason why I called for you to come here. Well Sam and I have a no secret rules in our marriage; she knows that your keeping something from her and I would like to know what it is. I think have an right to know considering I am her husband. I will determined weather she can take it whatever the secret is." Jack demanded and asked; and he also knows how Sam is; especially if it's her past or present family problems.

"Ok, Jack I'll let you know what it is but if you so much hurt her with the information I'm about-." Jacob was cut off by Jack.

"Jake, I would never hurt Sam not on purpose and you know that." Jack wanted to remind Jacob about the conversation they had.

"Ok, before we start I want you to continue to call me dad okay. It all begun back in the late 60's and early 70's I was a young solider then, a captain in the US Air Force. I was station overseas in Nam; we were doing foot patrol when my patron came across a baby carriage. Inside of it was a little girl; she couldn't be a little over a year old. Around her neck had a pendant that had her first name written on it in side was a picture in it that had her and another baby girl. Assuming the other baby girl was her twin. They looked alike. Anyways we were coming under fire I had to make a decision right there. And I made the best one ever. Although Sam and I never truly got along until now she was my daughter. We looked for her birthparents and found nothing. Liz wanted to keep her; considering a few years back she had a miscarriage." Jacob told everything.

"So you're not Sam's biological father? Did you ever find out who her parents were? I know you tried but things could happen." Jack wanted to know if Jacob ever tried looking for Sam's birth mother and father.

Right then and their Hammond walked in.

"Colonel I thought I would find you here, where's Sam?" Hammond said.

"She should be coming in right about now." Jack answered

"Dad, General, Jack; what's going on?" Sam was shock to see the three of them there.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Jacob said before she could answer any more questions.

"Thanks dad, Jack I'll ask again; what's going on?" she wanted to know why the some of the most important people are in her husband's office.

"I got the answer to the question you really didn't ask me last night. And as for Hammond well he just walked in. Sir, is there a problem that you need SG-1 for?" Jack gave Sam her answer while asking Hammond a question why he was in his office.

"Yes there is; there's been a killing spree going on in Minnesota and Wisconsin. I want SG-1 there to go and investigate the problem." Hammond order and asked.

"You want us as civilians or as soldiers; sir?" Sam asked a question.

"Civilian, I don't want people to know why the US Air force is investigating murders in Minnesota and Wisconsin. And Colonel, Major don't forget about the conversation we had." Hammond wanted to remind them about the contestation about letting their true emotions out if something would to happen.

"Yes Sir." Both Jack and Sam answered at the same time.

Jacob left with Hammond leaving Sam and Jack alone.

"So what was the answer to my question?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know if there is ever going to be a perfect time to tell you but Jacob isn't your father." He paused and looked at her weather to go on or let her figure out things. "He said that he found you in Nam in forest jungle back in late 60's and early 70's, your mother Liz had a miscarriage a few years before your dad found you. He didn't want to tell you because he wasn't sure how you would react. But I convinced him to tell me so I'll be the one telling you." Jack said.

"Whoa, that's a lot to process; I guess that explains a lot though." She said and she knew Jack didn't like her answer.

"I know we would have to talk about this when we get back from this mission. Come're" he pulled her in for a hug and they kissed; knowing that Daniel and Teal'c probably found a way to shut off the security cam's in their offices. And he didn't like the half as lie that she just told but it was good enough for now.

**SG-1 goes up north to MN and WISC. Ok the character I'm about to ad isn't a part of Stargate or Sanctuary. Just something I had a dream about a week ago. **

While on a transport plane heading to the 133rd Airlift Wing base right outside of Fort Snelling; SG-1 prepares for the mission at hand. Luckily there was no other team on board or staff members on board. Jack and Sam sat next to each other, Teal'c was doing some short Kel'no'reem; and Daniel was reading the files that Hammond gave them.

Arriving at the base they were greeted by a young captain that was debrief and cleared by Hammond; about the SGC and Stargate Program.

"SG-1 welcome to Minnesota; my name is Evelyn Marie Hanf but you can call me Evie or Captain Hanf. I will be your 50 cent tour guide while you are here in MN and WISC. General Hammond debriefed me about the program; Sir." Captain Hanf said.

Whoa she looks a lot like Sam. Jack thought to himself wondering if his wife notices.

Taking over the conversation Daniel wanted to greet everyone. "Well let me introduce to you Captain, this is Teal' but on earth he is known as T Maury, standing next to him is Major Samantha Elizabeth Carter O'Neill, and standing next to her is her husband Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill. As for me I am-." Daniel was cut off.

"I well aware of who you are Dr. Daniel Joseph Jackson." Evie just realized she said his middle name. The look on Daniel's face says it all.

"Joseph?" Jack asked.

"Don't start Jack." Daniel didn't want to explain why his middle name was Joseph.

"So Evie; is Minnesota your home state?" Jack wanted to know more. Evie lead SG-1 to a conference room to where they can speak more privately.

"Oh yeah, My Birthmother Dr. Helen Magnus; she gave me up right at birth; to a women named JoEllen Hanf. About nine months later I was given up for adoption again; I was finally adopted to a woman named Oree Campbell. Ever since then I've been here in MN." Evie replied.

"Wait thee Dr. Magnus." Sam knew who Dr. Magnus was, but she also didn't know that she was talking to her little sister; not her twin but another little sister.

"Yes; thee Dr. Magnus is my birthmother. I found out when I was thirteen. JoEllen sister-in-law wrote me a lengthy letter explaining everything. I was very curious girl for my age and I wanted to know more where I came from. I found her and she told me who I was and who my father was; she didn't tell me everything about my father. Ever since she's been a part of my life steering me in the right places. I have two other twin sisters' one named Ashley June Magnus and my mother didn't say who my other sister was. All she would say was that she lost her in the early 70's. Evie said.

Jack and Sam both looked at each other. Could Magnus be Sam's mother?

"So is it true about all MN who are and lived here a long time become Hockey Fans or play the sport?" Daniel wanted to know because Jack played hockey and was a big Fan of the MN Wild. And he knew that something huge just happened with that information Evie just poured out.

"Well not all MN becomes hockey fans but; those who grew up around the sport do play and become huge fans. I played girls hockey all my life even now I play hockey for the University of MN where I currently goes to school for Science I also play and take other sports like Tae Kwon Do which I'm a 3rd degree black belt in." She didn't know it but Jack was about to ask her how the team was doing this year.

"So how are Herb Brook daughters coaching skills?" Jack wanted to know how Ashley Brook was doing as a coach, and the fact that he knows the entire family didn't come to play.

"Yeah Ash, is a good coach, Sir; in fact it was Herb that recruited me to play hockey, Sir. It was Herb and Ash who taught me everything I know about hockey." Evie wanted Jack to know that she knew that he knows the family.

"Well I might have to start watching the Women hockey team for now on." Jack was intrigued by Evie's hockey skills.

"Um; nice trip down memory lane here, but we have a mission to talk about." Daniel was getting board of the hockey talk.

"Oh; yeah that's why SG-1 is here. Well I can tell you what I know. Is the creature that you're looking for is half vampire and human. I'm guessing the N.I.D was doing experiments with vampires and humans; which probably went wrong at one point." Evie explain; she got the real information from her mother.

"Um; you're forgetting something there are no such things as vampires." Jack was shock to hear the word vampire come out of Evie's mouth.

"With all due respect Sir; there is. Major governments keep vampires as secret so no one will; just as they keep the Stargate program as a secret, um let's see panic is the right word... As for letting the people of the SGC know about it well it was a need to know basics." Evie knew by the look of Jacks face he wanted more accurate info.

"So how do you know about vampires?" Sam took over wondering if this could be her little sister and was wondering if Ashley Magnus could be her twin.

"Well if you don't know I must have thee highest security clearance known to mankind in the world. That's including my mother Dr. Magnus who runs another secret organization; in request of the President himself." Opps almost let Sanctuary out there. Evie thought to herself.

Sam knew that look Evie was showing; because it's the same look that she does when she overshoots her mouth off.

"How does a captain in the US Air Force, who is let me, guess 21 years old have the highest clearance known to mankind?" Jack was pissed that he didn't know about the vampires. He was even more piss that it's actually true that Vampire do exist.

"Well; let's see you gotta know people who works in the Air Force and I know about one 5 star general, six 4 star generals, three 3 star generals, and four 2 star generals. Two of them being General George Hammond and 4 star General Jacob Carter. Well Sam that's your dad there right. I thought I recognized the name Carter but wasn't sure it was you." Evie knew who Sam was she looked up to her like an older sister. Her dad and her brother were stationed in Minnesota for about two years.

"You said that your adopted mother is Oree Campbell right?" Sam pause the captain nodded. She wanted to know if this was the same 3 year old when she and her family was station here. "Wait you can't be little Evelyn Marie Campbell, you were 3 and I was 9 when I baby sat you." Sam was shocked at the young captain's abilities.

"Yeah when Daniel introduced us, I thought I had recognized the name Carter in your name. I remember being baby sat by you over the weekends while my mom worked." Evie replied.

"Now we got that out of the way; I would like to tell you more about this abnormal. This particular vampire is part human. How I don't know; all I know is now it can walk in the day time." Evie explained.

"But how; I mean vampires are… well let's say they hate sunlight because well they can get killed by it." Daniel wanted in the conversation.

"Like I said before this vampire is part human. You know the movie Blade right. Well let's just say if Blade was out and about now. This would be his evil twin brother or sister. I do not know the sex of the vampire/ human, so yeah." Evie replied.

"Nice reference Captain; I love the Blade movies." Jack said.

"Is he always like this?" Evie not knowing that everyone who comes across Jack asks the same question.

"Yes; he is but this is the nicer part of Jack." Sam said, giving her a look sending her a message saying that Jack as an anger that isn't particularly nice to bring out. So he jokes about things all day.

"Ah I see." Evie understood that Jack has an anger side of him and its best not to piss him off in away.

"Back to task at hand, I was given more information from my mother and she said that to take down this vampire/human; we would have to use a powerful sedative mixed with garlic." Evie explained.

"Exactly what does your mother do?" Daniel had questions about what Evie's mother does. He knew that she was a DR. but there's something that Evie wasn't explaining.

"Well remember when I said I have the highest security clearance known to mankind. Meaning what my mother does is classified. You've heard of classified right?" Evie was annoyed with Daniel asking questions.

Loving Evie's answer "Daniel stop it, with the questions." Jack said.

"But-." Daniel was cut off by Jack.

"But nothing Daniel this Captain obviously has people in very high places therefore she can destroy you; or even break you to the point of no return." Jack didn't know how much of that was true in fact he was right on point. Evie knew people in high places.

"He's right Daniel; so please if something would to happen and to where I have to tell you I will, but right now it's not important." Evie took over.

**Meanwhile; Ashley, Will, and Helen was checking out the latest murder in St. Paul, MN. **

"Ashley my dear, call your sister and let her know that there was another murder." Helen requested in a motherly way.

"Yes mum I will." Ashley dials her sister. "Hey baby sis; mum, just wanted you to know that there was another murder in St. Paul last night. We're checking it out now; bring the Air Force brats around 2 pm when we get done." Ashley said.

Evie's phone ringed.

"Sorry guys it's my sister." She paused to answer the phone. "Hey sis; what's up? Ok I'll bring them by after 2 thanks."

"What was all that about?" Jack was wondering why a captain was talking about something in code.

"OK, my mum runs a secret organization that deals with this kind of thing. But she requested help. My older sister Ashley helps out as a trained Army brat." Evie revealed some of what her mum does.

"Ok, fair enough captain." Jack was somewhat satisfied with Evie's answer.

"Um, guys where are we going to stay at tonight?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Well my adopted mom owns a mini mansion; she could put you up for the week or weeks that you need to solve this mission." Evie answered the question.

"Sorry but-." Jack was stopped by Evie.

"With all due respect Sir; I practically know you and Sam, as for the rest of SG-1 I think my mum can understand what's going on. I could call Hammond to fax over papers she needs to sign; so she can know about the Stargate program." Evie didn't like keeping secrets from her mother.

"Jack; she does knows us and from what I can remember about Oree is that she and her daughter is very close." Sam said.

"Ok better not to argue then." Jack didn't want to piss Sam off especially if this could be one of her sisters.

They went to check out the murder site and found some evidence. They got into Evie's large black SUV; and drove to her house. When they got there they were greeted by Evie's adopted mother and were lead into the kitchen. They ate and watched movies before turning in.

Evie and Sam stayed up to catch up on old times. They found out that they are sisters with looking at old baby pictures. A few hours had past; when they heard a knock on the door.

**Author's notes: Gotta love cliff hangers; and I did warn that this chapter was going to be long sorry. I think I know who this mystery person is. But I am not going to tell. Not this time. Hehehehe.**


	19. CH19 SG1 meets Sam's unexpected hidden

**CH19 SG-1 meets Sam's unexpected hidden Past.**

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c came running down the stairs. Not wanting the girls to open the door at this time of night; even if it's in a nice area.

"Evie wait. We don't know who it is." Jack said quietly.

"Well, be my guest." Evie replied she has no clue who have been following SG-1; but Jack does.

"Who is it?" Jack answered.

"Open the door now Jack." Kinsey answered.

"No fucken way." jack replied.

"If you don't Oree will be shoot." Kinsey replied back.

"Kill my mother and you'll die." Evie Replied.

"Cool it Captain." Sam said looking at Evie.

"Open the door Colonel. Or I will kill her." Kinsey said.

"I have no choice to open the door. Teal'c take point with a Zat and Daniel grab one as well. Evie stay behind Teal'c and Sam." Jack said quietly.

Jack opens the door to let Kinsey in; somehow he had Oree in front of him. Wondering why Kinsey had her; Jack quickly remember that they have 3 dogs she was walking Shadow who was also with her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KINSEY?" Jack asked.

"Colonel." Sam said; not liking to use his military name.

"Well I've been following Captain Hanf here for almost a week; since I was unofficially kicked off the Base. I know a lot more then you know Major and Captain." Kinsey said with a grin on his face.

"Well, Kinsey if you must know we've figured it out already dumb ass." Evie said.

"That's right so if you so much lay a hand on my sister or her adopted mother I will kill you." Sam said letting her emotion take over. I mean they just found each other and I'm not going to let her go.

"Carter." Jack said; really not liking that his wife is letting her emotion come out.

"Yes Major. Better listen to your husband here." Kinsey said.

"Kinsey talk to her like that again Teal'c here will Zat your ass three times. Now let Evies mother go now or I will shoot you." Jack said.

"Fine!" Kinsey finally gave in to Jacks demands of letting Oree go.

"Mum." Evie knew she was asking her mum if she was ok.

"I'm fine." Oree Said.

"Go downstairs to the bomb shelter and take Shadow and Thunder with you mum. Don't come up until Teal'c, Jack, Daniel, Sam or I come and get you." Evie requested.

"Here give her this Zat. All you have to do is squeeze your hand and it will shock a person once, twice kill them three time well let's say they won't be around after the third time." Jack gave the Zat to Evie to show her mum how to use it.

"Protect my daughter." Oree said walking Shadow and Thunder down to the bomb shelter.

"Will do." Sam said.

"Now since mum isn't here. Why have you come here dumb ass?" Evie asked

"First of all Captain, I'm not a Dumb Ass and secondly well I just wanna see Jack here jump." Kinsey said.

"Bullshit. Kinsey you threaten my wife sister and her mother. I demand why you are here. Don't forget I have one person on speed dial here and I don't think he's going to be too happy with you." Jack said he was seeing red.

"Oh I'm already on that one Colonel." Evie said pulling out her cell to call the president. She had his personal cell number.

Finally getting through to the present answered his phone. Evie put him on speaker phone.

"Captain Hanf; what's going on this time of night for you to be calling on my back up cell?

"Mr. President sorry to call you at this time of night Sir, but you see I got a pesky ass senator by the name of Kinsey here; who was a second ago waving a gun at my adopted mums face. Oh and my sister Major Carter O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 is here on a mission." Evie said.

"Kinsey I thought I told you to stay away from Dr. Magnus family. And Jack I know Evie has me on speaker; so this is a direct order from me. Arrest Kinsey and get any information you can out of him. If he so much hurts Evie who is my unofficial god daughter kill him." President was piss that Kinsey was threating Jack's family again.

"Sir, yes sir; what about Hammonds order; Sir?" Jack said.

"I will be calling Hammond to tell him what's going on." as the President got off the phone he called Hammond to tell him what was going on. At the same time there was a knock on the door. Evie knew that knock; it was Ashley.

"Sis, you can use your key." Evie said.

"Oh shit, what the hell is Kinsey doing here? Didn't the president tell you to stay away from us?" Ashley was seeing blood red now. She had a bad ass temper. I was worse than Jacks.

"Sis its ok Jack got it under control. I just got off the phone with the pres. And he order Jack to arrest Kinsey." Evie explained.

"Where's your mum?" Ashley asked.

"Oh shit, Daniel can you go get mum out of the bomb shelter. I think it's safe for her to be up here now. Wait where's mum Ashley? It's ok for you to say the actual word." Evie remember that mum was sort of order to the bomb shelter.

"She's at one of the Sanctuary base; running test on the blood that we found. She was sensing something wrong and sent me and Will over to see what it was." Ashley said.

"Have Will go over to that SUV that's been sitting right over there; have him tell the SF's that Colonel O'Neill sent him over, to help watch the house." Evie said.

"Evie do you have a place where we can put this DUMB ASS at" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, I've got just the room for him." Evie replied looking at her sis.

"EVELYN, THAT'S OVER KILL." Ashley said.

"NO IT'S NOT! KINSEY HAD A GUN TO MY MUMS HEAD ASH! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET THIS ONE GO." Evie was see pure blood red. She wasn't going to let Kinsey get away with this one.

"Girls please. Stop the yelling." Oree said coming up with Daniel.

"Sorry." They both said.

**The sisters talk.**

"Whoa, the anger here; I've seen it in you Sam." Jack said.

"I know Ashley is my twin, and Evelyn is my baby sis." She said; it all clear to me now, she said in her head.

"Yeah you must be my mums baby girl when she lost you she was broken it took her a year to have me." Ashley replied.

"But were twins." Sam said.

"Yeah she had the embryos frozen; because of who are father is. I can't tell you who he is; that is up to mum to tell. All I know is that they have pure vampire blood in them and they also have special abilities that come with the blood." Ashley explained a little.

"How was Evelyn born?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well I can answer that. You see we have different fathers. My father is well over a thousand years old. But you see he doesn't look more then 45 years old. He's what you may call a Fey or a ferry; my dad is also part vampire but he doesn't have any of the blood cravings that full pure vampires have." Evie said.

"So with mum having pure Vampire blood in and your dad who is part Vamp part Fey. You must have abilities beyond our comprehension." Sam said.

"Yeah and you do to. I've read all your files. And Sam you had a symbiote in you which had left you with Naquadah running in your system. So with Naquadah and both your mum and dad having pure vampire blood we don't know what kind of abilities you will have." Evie responded.

"Ok a lot to take in." Sam said.

"Sam?" Jack asked a question with just saying her name.

"I'm going out for air. Don't follow." She said.

"Sam." Jack wasn't going to allow his wife out there with the N.I.D still after them.

"I know I have my cell and locator beacon if something happens I will contact you." she said.

"No way Sam; if you're going to cool off and take all this in; I'm going with you." Jack didn't want Sam alone.

"Fine Teal'c can come with me." Sam didn't want Jack there to comfort her.

"Ok, still not liking you going off like this; but Teal'c call me if anything and I do mean anything happens. So help me G-." Jack said and he was cut off by Sam.

"I love you too." Sam said walking out with Teal'c.

"Who are you calling?" Evie asked.

"Major Anderson; who's is outside in the SUV." Jack said while phoning Anderson. "Hey it's me I want you to take Wills Black car and follow my wife. Anderson don't forget; if anything happens to her your career in the air force is over." Jack said hanging up before Anderson could say 'understood sir'.

"If she's like me or Ashley she's going to be piss if she see the car." Evie said.

"You really think I'm just going to let Teal'c watch after her; after what just happened." Jack replied with answer and a question.

"Yeah you're right; but don't blame me if she sees the car and comes back yelling at you." Evie replied.

"Oh, he's use to Sam yelling at him. So tell me more about your mum." Daniel replied.

"Adopted or birth." Evie said sarcastically.

"Birth mother." Daniel said.

"Ok well all I know that she started a group called the five back when well let's just say women these days have it easier. She and my grandfather discovered pure vampire blood. It is told that if you get the blood mixed into your system you'll have powers and you can live a long time. You think Sam is brilliant our mother is the most unhidden brilliant Dr. of all times." Evie Said.

"You're over stretching the truth Evie." Ashley said.

"No I'm not. It's my opinion and yes Sam history alone can top mums but you forget my history too." Evie said with a smile.

"Really; if I recall Sam and Jack alone saved the world more times-." Ashley was cut off.

"Don't even say more times than us Ashley. When I found out who I was I was with you on the saving the world. And so what if Sam blew up a sun I bet I can too." Evie replied.

"Girls again stop the arguing." Helen walked in.

"Oh sorry mum; Ashley started it." Evie said

"No; you started it." Ashley said looking in her sister way.

"you really want it do you?" Evie replied.

"No, I don't." Ashley said back.

"Apparently you do." Evie said.

"Girls, you both can fight downstairs in the practices room. I'm sorry for my girls here, once they start arguing they won't stop until one see's blood out of the others nose." Helen Said.

"And you allow them to fight each other." Daniel asked.

"Yes, well I do. Besides they won't physically hurt one another on purpose." Helen replied.

"Oh" Daniel said.

**Meanwhile Teal'c and Sam go to the nearby park to talk about what she just found out about her true family history. Oh and something huge happens to Sam.**

"Major O'Neill, are you ok?" Teal'c is like an older brother to Sam

"No, I'm not. I really don't know how to handle the info I just received." Sam replied.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Teal'c replied in his concerned Jaffa voice.

"I know; there's something I want to tell you but you can't reveal it to Jack or Daniel." Sam said.

"You have my word that I won't say a word." Teal'c replied.

"Ok, well when they said that, well I have pure vampire blood and the Naquadah mixed in with my blood already; I was very scared. And Jack having ancient genes in him, I'm high afraid for our kids if we were to have any. Already the N.I.D want us but with our kids, Teal'c if anything would to happen to them Jack would kill anyone involved-." Sam said and pauses.

"A few days ago I had Janet do a pregnancy test. I thought I was but I'm not. Jack wants to try; but with our genealogy, I'm afraid that our kids will be hunted down not only by the N.I.D but by the rest of the galaxy of evil beings. Sam continue what she started, she was in tears. Teal'c comforted her.

"We won't let anything happen to you or your children. We have enough allies that would do anything to get you and your children back if something would to happen-." Just as he sad that he was Zatted from behind.

"No, Don't, please, I don't know anything stop." Sam said she was struggling to break free of the person grip.

"Let her go." Major Anderson Said.

"No not this time." An Unknown person Zats Anderson.

"You better let her go. You have no clue who you're messing with. She has people in very high places that will do everything in their power to get her back. So let her go now and I will spare your life." Will said trying to stop the person from taking Sam.

Teal'c recovers from the Zat fire. "Let Major O'Neill Go now, and I won't have to kill you."

There was a struggle.

"My last warning." Teal'c said.

Sam was hit hard, she fell down to the ground hard. Teal'c Caught her head before it had hit the ground.

**Back at the house Jack and Helen sensed something was wrong. **

"So Jack how long have you had feelings for my daughter before you purposed and married her?" Helen wanted to know the man who stole Sam's heart.

"From the first day we meet at our first briefing." Jack replied.

"You see, Sam challenged Jack here, to an Arm wrestling match." Daniel Said.

"Have they had one?" Evie was wondering if they did.

"No, not to my knowledge." Daniel replied.

Helen notice Jack looking worried. She felt something was wrong to, being a mother to twins and a third child she knew something was up.

"Jack what is it?" Helen asked.

"I don't know but I think Sam is in trouble." Jack didn't know how to explain it but he always knew if Sam was in trouble.

"I think your right." Helen replied; Jack cell rings.

"Hello, Jack Speaking… What… Teal'c slow down… Where?... I'll be there in 4 min… keep her safe…" Jack answered his phone.

"We have to go, Johnson stay here with Oree, everyone else grab a weapon." Jack ordered around everyone.

"Jack what's up?" Evie wanted to know.

"Sam, someone tried to take her." Jack replied.

"Ok let's go." Evie said.

**Back at the park.**

"What the hell happened?" Jack was piss beyond piss someone tried to take Evie now Sam.

"Teal'c and I were talking, when he was Zatted from behind. Jack I'm fine." Sam said, she wasn't fine.

"Sam. I know you, you're not." Jack replied, knowing she would have to be checked out by Helen.

"I will check her out back at the house." Helen said.

"Mum?" Sam asked.

"Yes honey." Helen replied.

"Anderson, I told you to call me when something happened." Jack barked at Major Anderson.

"I tried, someone blocked out the cell tower here, but somehow once we caught this mystery person we were able to make calls." Anderson replied.

"Jack, it's no one's fault, we all were caught off guard." Sam said knowing that it would take a long time to calm her husband down.

"We should get the prisoner back to the house and get Sam checked out." Evie said taking over the conversation.

"Sam are you ok to walk?" Evie asked Sam nods her head no.

"Jack pick Sam up and carry her to the car. Will drive them straight home, no detours what so ever. So hel me god Will if anything happens." Evie was cut off.

"Nothing will. I really don't want to deal with the raft of the Magnus Family and oh the galaxy." Will replied.

"Good." Evie said.

Jack, Sam and Will get in the car, Will drives them home. Everyone else walked home. Helen Checked out Sam and she was fine. Jack was happy to get the call clear from Helen.

**Authors note: Ok sorry about that, I sort of stopped writing a few days. But I will be taking a break from this story to start working on another one before I lose what I wanna write for that story. Thanks for the hits**.


End file.
